KAMEN RIDER VS PANTHER CLAW
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: During the summer of 1986, August to be exact, a new evil organization attempts to rise to power. However, they have met with opposition in the form of the Kamen Riders.
1. Kamen Rider VS Panther Claw Part 1

Our story begins in August 1986, Tokyo…

**Music - "No Theme" (Baccano)**

Explosions rocked the city of Tokyo, causing a city wide panic. Where were they coming from? Down on the streets below there was a car chase with the police in hot pursuit of a black jeep and a convoy of motorbikes. The driver of the jeep and bikers each wore a black bodysuit with a black mask, blue blazer and fedora. Standing on the back seat of said convertible was a monster of a woman, in the literal yet ridiculous sense of the word. She looked to be robotic and with a round body, like a ball with legs and arms. She appeared to have drill-like arms which were actually guns, possessed a large cannon on her back, and even had gun barrels in the nipples of her exposed breasts. Also mounted on her back were mechanical appendages with various weapons at the end of each one. Her face was a cross between a human's and a cat's with red hair.

"Destroy! Destroy everything!" the female monster shouted with a manic grin. "Don't let anybody stand in our way!" She started to shoot at anything and everything in sight without a care or worry.

Meanwhile, up ahead was a police barricade. In front of said barricade, with a bullhorn was Mamoru Akasaka. He was a young police investigator for the Tokyo Metropolitan Police who'd just been promoted to the rank if inspector. He wore a stern expression as he waited for Destroyer Panther to arrive with her gang.

"Men, prepare to fire!" he ordered. "Stop them at any cost!"

"Oh, you want to die so much! You really got some guts!" Destroyer Panther laughed. "Come on then! The one with the most bullets will win here and I definitely got more bullets than you!"

Akasaka took his gun and aimed at Destroyer Panther's head but all of a sudden a motorbike leapt over the barricade and over him stunning him. The Rider of said bike was wearing a black jacket and blue jeans with black boots. His identity was concealed under a helmet and a red scarf flapped through the air like a cape.

"What the hell!" Akasaka cried out as the bike soared through the air and came down upon Destroyer Panther. The back wheel hit her in the face and spun, grinding its rubber against her ugly mug and knocking her out of the jeep. The bike stopped and spun around to face Destroyer Panther and her gang. The biker gang dashed towards him but the mysterious biker rushed through them, knocking them all off their bikes. Destroyer Panther, after getting back to her feet, glared at the interloper. She started firing her guns but only hit her men who then vanished as soon as they 'died'.

"Who the hell are you?" Destroyer Panther demanded.

The biker lifted his visor up slightly and replied, "Oh, just a concerned citizen. So, are you gonna go down quietly?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Destroyer Panther threw the jeep at the biker and then fired upon it with her guns, causing an explosion which should take the annoying biker out. "That's what you get for-WHAT THE HELL!"

The bike was racing out of the fire and smoke, unharmed, as did its rider. Smiling under his helmet, the mysterious biker then jumped off the bike and came down on Destroyer Panther with a double whammy special, slamming both his fists against her face and knocking her out as she was sent rolling towards the police. She rolled to a stop, unconscious.

**End Music**

Akasaka stared at the biker who gave him a salute before racing off. He wondered, "Who was that?"

* * *

THE NEXT DAY…

**Music - "Rojiura no Housoku"**

There was a hostage situation at the hospital and the police were at the scene. Akasaka, like the night before, was in the lead. "Alright, we have the place surrounded! Come out with your hands up!"

The response he got was similar grunts from the night before firing at him and his men with Tommy guns. The police took cover behind their cars. Akasaka grimaced in frustration. What else could happen?

Inside the hospital, a female who looked like she'd been stitched and bandages up with pointed ears, purple hair, and dressed like a deranged doctor cackled, "I, Surgery Panther, will now use the women here to create new Panther Kaijin! Now, what to do?" Her 'patients' were gagged and tied down to operating tables. Surgery Panther tossed a scalpel between her hands. "Hm…I know! I think I'll make a Cactus Panther Kaijin with this one and a Bee Panther Kaijin with the other one!"

"Doctor, your scalpel," one of the grunts said.

"OK, give it to me," said Surgery Panther.

STAB!

"My beautiful hand!" Surgery Panther shrieked as the grunt had stabbed her hand through with a scalpel.

"Sorry," the grunt apologized, grinning.

"KILL HIM!" she ordered the rest of the grunts.

Outside the hospital, the police heard several gunshots and what sounded like a brawl. Suddenly, the black-clad grunts were tossed out the window and they vanished as they hit the ground below. What came out last was Surgery Panther with several needles in her.

**End Music**

* * *

THE FOLLOWING DAY…

**Music - "Alveare no Bruce"**

There was a bank robbery and the robbers had taken hostages, tying up all the bank's employees and clients. Once again, the same grunts from the past two days were standing about with Tommy guns. The one leading them was another female monster with Panther-like features with dynamite strapped to her body and a belt of grenades. She was setting dynamite up on the vault's door.

"Money, money, money!" Dynamite Panther laughed, "Oh, how fun!"

WHAM!

A police club came down on Dynamite Panther's head. She spun, angered, to see a security guard scowling at her.

"Sorry, but you're not stealing anything," said the security guard. The grunts all aimed their guns at him.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do about it?" Dynamite Panther asked. The security guard opened his hands to reveal he had the grenade pins in his hands. Dynamite Panther's eyes shot wide open, "HOW THE HELL!" Grinning, the security guard took cover as the grenades all exploded, taking out the grunts.

The police again arrived but this time too late as the bank exploded and out came Dynamite Panther, knocked out. The smoke cleared. The police expected to see all the hostages dead, or at least badly injured, but what they discovered was that everyone was unharmed.

**End Music**

Akasaka narrowed his eyes. Just what was going on? Who was stopping these criminals before the police?

* * *

AND THE DAY AFTER THAT...

"There has been a radical rise in random crimes perpetrated by oddly dressed men and monstrous women. Police are also baffled as to who has been stopping these criminals and-" the reporter gasped as the criminal grunts all broke into the set. "You can't come in here!" she shouted but she was pulled out of her seat. In the lead of the Panther Grunts was a woman with gold skin, with bulging muscles, clad in gold armor with that exposed her muscular abs, a clawed gauntlet on her right arm and holding a hammer in her left hand. Orange hair spilled out of her helmet and tied into a braid with an axe attached to the end. She looked like a golden Roman gladiator judging by her appearance.

**Music - "SOS" (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's)**

"Hello, you filthy humans," the armored woman said, "I am Gold Claw of the organization Panther Claw. You might have heard of our activity so let me set the record straight. We don't have an actual purpose except to serve our great leader and to have fun in her name. Now, we'll have a break for commercials-HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She was shouting angrily at a young man who was holding the cue cards, with the last one about the commercial break. "DON'T MESS WITH ME, PUNK!" She swung her hair at the young man and the axe blade came down. He dodged and grabbed a nearby microphone stand. He then attacked Gold Claw and smacked her around with the microphone. This did not do any damage to the armored Kaijin woman but it did bend the stand in several places.

"OK, that's some armor," said the young man. The cameras were on him but his cap hid his face so they had no idea who he was.

"TAKE THIS!" Gold Claw swung the hammer down on him but he leapt out of the way before he got flattened. Gold Claw swung her axe-blade at the young man again, smashing a hole through the wall which the man used to flee with Gold Claw in pursuit. They were on another set. Actually, it was stage with platform set upon a flight of stairs. The young man had landed upon the platform with his hands to his hips. "You don't seem like a normal assistant director," said Gold Claw. "Just who are you?"

"Who am I, you ask?" asked the young man. "Let me tell you right here! GX…Hen…" With his left fist at his hip, he threw his right arm across his chest and then pulled it back to his right hip with the fist clenched before raising his left fist up to eye level. "…Shin!"

**Change Music - "Guns And Roses" (Baccano)**

There was a flash of blinding light and when it subsided, all could see who he was. And when I mean all, I mean all, as this was being broadcasted to all television screens in Japan.

"When evil is near I will be there to stop it! When people are in danger I will be there to save them! The hero of the people! The champion of justice! The warrior of righteousness! I am the Kamen Rider...Showa GX!"

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER VS PANTHER CLAW (PART 1)**

* * *

There he was, the Kamen Rider Showa, in full armor. His torso armor was silver with a black chest plate, his gauntlets and boots were white as black armor covered his chest and fingertips. XIII was on his left shoulder and GX was on his right shoulder. His boots sported silver armor on them and black toes. His black helmet looked like an insect's head with red eyes, antennae and a grey mouthplate designed after an insect's mandibles. Attached to his back was a wingless cicada with its forelegs draped over his shoulders with the middle and hind legs wrapped around his midsection. Flapping in the wind was his black and white scarf which was tied around his neck.

His crimson eyes looked upon Gold Claw's stunned expression. "Prepare to play the penalty game!" He then jumped off the platform and came down at Gold Claw. He performed a series of kicks which she blocked with her gauntlets and she slashed out with her claws. He leapt back to dodge. Gold Claw had discarded her hammer and was holding her axe and swinging viciously at Showa who dodged her blows. Of course, the floor was being smashed to bits by the force of each blow as Gold Claw chased after Showa.

Eventually, the chase led them up onto the roof of the TV station.

"Is that all you can do, run away?" taunted Gold Claw.

"Actually, I needed more space," said Showa as he flicked his wrists and the energy blades came out. Crossing them in front of his face he charged at Gold Claw and swung. His blade connected with Gold Claw's axe. The female Kaijin smirked and then pushed Showa backwards.

"Heh, you're pretty good," said Gold Claw. "But what about this?" She snapped her fingers and the Panther Grunts surrounded Showa.

Showa snorted. "Is that all?" The energy blades lengthened and then turned into something more versatile: whips. Lashing out with said energy whips, he sent the Panther Grunts to oblivions as they vanished right after each shocking blow. "Got anymore tricks, Gold Claw?" mocked Showa.

The police had just arrived and once again Inspector Akasaka was out with his bullhorn, "Alright, we have the place surrounded! Drop your weapons and give yourself quietly! You are surrounded!"

"Che, annoying cops!" snorted Gold Claw. She turned to look at Showa. "Looks like this is where we part. I hope to fight you again, Kamen Rider."

"And who says I'm gonna let you get away?" asked Showa as he prepared for any of Gold Claw's tricks.

"This! GOLDEN MISSILES!" She pointed her right arm at Showa. The gauntlet was actually gun barrels wrapped around her forearm. She fired a barrage of missiles at Showa. He was able to destroy the ones coming at him but a few destroyed parts of the roof. It started to collapse under his feet so he leapt off and landed on the ground with the rest of the police.

"Damn it!" Showa cursed.

"See you later, Kamen Rider!" laughed Gold Claw as her hair spun around like a helicopter propeller, allowing her to fly away.

**End Music**

"Hey, get back here!" Showa shouted. He was about to activate his wings to pursue Gold Claw when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Akasaka and he had his badge out, flashing it in Showa's face.

"Sorry, but you'll need to come with us to answer a few questions," said Akasaka.

"But what about her?" Showa pointed at the air.

"We'll handle it from here. Now, as for you, you're under arrest for vigilantism, disturbing the peace and destruction of public property." He slapped the handcuffs on Showa.

"Actually, Inspector, he did help us out," said one of the plain-clothes officers, a balding man in a white shirt and black pants.

"Be that as it may, he still broke the law," said Akasaka. "Plus he looks suspicious in that costume of his."

"Costume?" Showa repeated.

"You have anything else to say before we take you to the station?" questioned Akasaka.

"You might wanna use 'resisting arrest' to that list of charges," suggested Showa as he broke the handcuffs and flew off.

Akasaka ordered as he got into a car, "After him!"

* * *

LATER…

Flopping down on a bed, Shinichi Banabara let out a tired sigh, "What a day…"

"You've already said that for the past few days, Shinichi," Rika Furude told him. "I think you need new material." Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"Still, you were really great out there and you even used the speech I wrote for you," Shinichi's mother, Shiori Kasai, smiled brightly.

"You wrote it, I said it," Shinichi responded. "I might use it a few more times."

"Too bad that Gold Claw got away," Hanyuu frowned.

"She shows up again and she's gonna get a Rider Kick in the face," said Shinichi.

"The news is on," said Tatsuyoshi Kasai, Shiori's husband.

The entire family was in a hotel room in Tokyo. Actually, it was a pretty expensive room. Shiori had a book signing in Tokyo and since it was summer vacation, she decided to take her whole family with her. Of course, Shinichi also had orders from ARMOR that a new organization was starting to rise here in Tokyo and they were right. A new organization, dubbed Panther Claw, had revealed itself. As far as Shinichi was concerned they were like GIN-SHOCKER and DHS and would be crushed by the power of the Kamen Riders.

The news was on and Akasaka was on TV. Rika gasped, "Akasaka-san!"

"You know him, Rika-chan?" Shinichi asked.

"Oh, he came to the village a couple of times," said Rika. "A few years ago he helped us save the village and a few years before that he came to investigate a case involving the Dam Wars." Kasai bristled a bit, recalling the Dam Wars. It had not been good for all parties involved.

Akasaka spoke, "_The Tokyo Metropolitan Police will not give up. We will apprehend Panther Claw and everyone involved in their criminal activities. Mark my words they will be put behind bars._"

Rika smiled.

"I see Rika-chan has a crush~" teased Shiori.

"Shiori-mama!" Rika cried out, blushing.

"Well, I don't blame you. He is quite attractive."

"He's married and he has a daughter!"

"We should invite him to have dinner with us tonight," suggested Shiori. Rika puffed her cheeks and clenched her eyes shut.

"Just grin and bear it, Rika-chan," said Shinichi. "You know how Kaa-chan gets when she has an idea in her head." His eyes were on Akasaka on the TV. Maybe he could get to know this guy. He was just trying to do his job.

"Rika-chan, do you have his contact information?" Shiori asked.

* * *

Akasaka sighed as he sat at his desk. His superiors pretty much admonished him for today's failure. Two suspects had gotten away. The first was that Gold Claw woman and the other was that Kamen Rider. He'd heard from Det. Oishi from Okinomiya that the Kamen Rider was a hero but Akasaka wasn't really convinced until he saw it for himself. As far as he was concerned and based on what he saw, the Kamen Rider was destructive. However, he had helped them apprehend the other three suspects who happened to be woman. However, they were clearly not wearing costumes or human for that matter.

He stretched as he leaned back in his chair. He would have to write another long report for the day before he went home to his wife and daughter. He smiled. He remembered how Rika predicted his wife would die one day and he managed to save her just in time. He wondered how the little girl he'd befriended was doing. It had to be 3 years since he last heard from her. He'd wanted to take his family to Hinamizawa but work got in the way. He was hoping to get some time off this summer and maybe go on vacation but now this whole Panther Claw business had to show up. He'd just been promoted to Inspector at the end of last year and already he was immensely busy with these kinds of cases.

As he picked up his pen to begin writing his report, the phone rang. He picked it up, "Hello?"

"Is this Akasaka-san?" the voice on the other end spoke. He recognized it instantly.

"Rika-chan?"

"Ah, yes, it's me! It's been awhile!"

"Rika-chan, why did you call me? Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Actually, I want to ask if you wanted to have dinner with me and my family tonight."

"Dinner?" Akasaka blinked. "Family?" As far as he knew both Rika's parents were dead and she had a cousin living with her.

Man, has he been out of the loop.

"Oh, you didn't know? I got adopted. Hanyuu too," she told him.

"That's great. I hope your new family has been taking good care of you," said Akasaka, smiling. Now it made sense.

"So, can you come?" asked Rika.

Akasaka looked at the pen in his hand and the paper on his desk. He could finish it later. "Sure, name the time and place."

* * *

"And please bring your wife and daughter along too," Rika finished. "Bye." She put down the phone and sighed. Shiori was grinning from ear-to-ear. "Please, stop."

"Oh, but my little girl's first crush is gonna be having dinner with us!" Shiori gushed. "I'm so-" She stopped and then ran for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Everyone heard her throw up and then rinsing her mouth before she walked out. "Happy!" she finished. Shiori was about two months pregnant now.

Even pregnant, Shiori worked. As an independent writer she could write at her own pace and she always wrote fast. She was surrounded her inspiration. The book she was signing in the city was actually based on her and Kasai's honeymoon.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, a spotlight shone upon Gold Claw. "Sister Jill-sama," said Gold Claw apologetically. "I beg for your forgiveness."

"You should be, Gold Claw," said a lean woman dressed in blue bondage gear. She laughed, "You ran away."

"Shut up, Cobalt Claw," snarled Gold Claw.

"You shouldn't fight in Sister Jill-sama's presence," admonished a figure clad in black and white as a spotlight shone on them. "It's disrespectful."

"That's right," a petite girl in red agreed.

"Sister Jill-sama," Gold Claw addressed their leader, "Please, allow me to go out again. I promise I won't fail this time."

Their leader, who sat upon a throne, smiled. Her servant, who was dressed as a butler, told Gold Claw, "Sister Jill-sama has given you her blessing, Gold Claw. Please, do not fail her."

"I won't!"

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT...

Shiori knew people and got her family reservations to a restaurant, a 5 Star restaurant. Then again, they shouldn't be surprised. She was actually pretty wealthy since she made a fortune off her books but she never flaunted it by buying a mansion or something. She preferred the coziness of a family-sized home with the bare necessities. She didn't feel rich with all that money after she'd lost her son and husband, just lonely. Now with her family, and a new member on the way, she felt like the richest woman in the world.

Shiori hooked an arm around Kasai's arm as they walked through the entrance, Shinichi, Rika and Hanyuu behind them. The maitre d' welcomed them and led them to their table. Earlier, Shiori had informed him of Akasaka and his family arriving to join them and he promised to keep an eye out for them.

As they were seated, Shinichi fidgeted slightly. They were having dinner with a cop and his family, the same cop who'd tried to arrest him earlier today. While he shouldn't be nervous considering his face had been masked by his helmet, he had a feeling that something bad might happen. He could not afford to let his guard down.

Rika, however, was smiling brightly. She had wanted to see Akasaka for so long but a lot of things got in the way. Had it really been three years since she saw him last? Time sure flies.

The waitress came with their menus. It wasn't long before the maitre d' came over with the Akasakas. Mamoru Akasaka had brought his wife Yukie and daughter Miyuki. Miyuki was 6 years old and cute, with dark brown hair. She looked like a miniature version of her mother. Shiori's family stood up to welcome them.

"Oh, what a cute girl…" smiled Shiori.

"Thank you for inviting us, Rika-chan," said Akasaka. "This must be your family." He recognized Kasai but not Shinichi or Shiori. "Kasai-san, it's been awhile." The two men shook hands. "Hanyuu-chan, good to see you too. Still living with your cousin, huh?"

"Yes," Hanyuu answered.

"I'm Mamoru Akasaka," Akasaka greeted Shiori. Shiori got up and gave a bow.

"Shiori Kasai, and I'm Rika-chan and Hanyuu-chan's adopted mother," Shiori informed him. "This is my son, Shinji."

"Nice to meet you." Shinichi shook hands with Akasaka. He imagined a pair of handcuffs locking their wrists together.

"This is my wife, Yukie, and my daughter, Miyuki," Akasaka introduced.

They sat back down again and the waitress returned again with some more menus and two baskets of bread for an appetizer.

"Rika-chan has told us so much about you, Officer Akasaka," said Shiori.

"Actually, I'm an Inspector now," said Akasaka. "I got promoted at the end of last year."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, but you should really spare those congratulations until I bring Panther Claw in," said Akasaka.

"We saw you on the news," said Rika. "Are you sure you'll be able to do it? They look like monsters."

"Even so, Tokyo's finest will have them face justice," Akasaka boasted.

"Maybe you can ask the Kamen Rider to help," suggested Hanyuu.

"Kamen Rider? You mean that masked vigilante?" Akasaka responded. Shinichi's eyes narrowed.

"Vigilante? He's a hero," Shinichi defended.

"Most people will think so but he's taking the law into his own hands and look what happens when he gets involved. There's a lot of collateral damage. It's just fortunate no one got hurt. As far as I'm concerned, this Kamen Rider is as dangerous as those monsters."

Shinichi was gripping the napkin under the table and twisting it to keep his temper in check. "I'm sorry, but what did you say?" asked Shinichi. His family grew worried because of his tone.

"We know next to nothing about this Kamen Rider. Also, he's powerful, too powerful to be allowed to roam free. He's taking the laws in his own hands. It's the police job to handle criminals..."

"Even super-powered ones?"

Rika cut in, sensing an argument, "You don't have to worry, Akasaka-san. The Kamen Rider is not a criminal. He even helps to protect Hinamizawa."

"But who is he?" Akasaka asked, "What are his intentions? Why does he need to wear a mask if he has nothing to hide?"

"Maybe he has something to protect," suggested Kasai, giving Shinichi a look. "Maybe he wears a mask so that the people he cares about don't get hurt."

"Then he shouldn't be a vigilante in the first place and leave the job to professionals. We don't need costumed superhero wannabes in this city taking the law into their own hands," said Akasaka seriously. He took the law very seriously and vigilantes were just criminals, even if their attentions were good.

Shiori quickly changed the subject, "So, have you made any new arrests?"

"Yes," Akasaka replied. "Even if those grunts just vanish as soon as they're knocked out, those monster women are now safely behind bars."

That statement made Shinichi freeze. "Behind bars?"

"Yes, in a special basement cell under the police department," Akasaka added. He read the menu, "So, what's good at this place?"

Despite it being tense at the start of the dinner, it went smoothly. Yukie and Akasaka were surprised when they found out Shiori was a famous author, and an author of _those_ kind of books. Shiori even suggested that she could lend the couple a few copies. Miyuki, confused, asked the adults what they were talking about but they managed to change the subject. Akasaka asked Rika and Hanyuu about life in Hinamizawa and got to know Shinichi and Shiori better. He concluded that Shiori was a wonderful mother if she was willing to take two girls into her home.

Shinichi, however, remained troubled throughout the entire dinner. He and his family returned to their hotel room after the dinner with the Akasakas. Shinichi sat on the couch.

"What's wrong, Shinji?" Shiori asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Kaa-chan," he lied.

"But you have your 'thinking face' on," she pointed out.

"Thinking face?" he repeated.

"It's when you're quiet and look serious," she elaborated. "Are you bothered with what he said about your alter-ago?"

"He compared me to those monsters I fight," he told her.

She put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. She understood why it bothered him so much. He'd been made into a cyborg by Gebok in GIN-SHOCKER to become a weapon and he'd done horrible things in his past. He sometimes felt like a monster too, a feeling his friends and family squashed as they convinced him he was nothing like those monsters.

"You're not one," she told him.

"I know that, but that's not what I'm thinking about. Remember what he said about those monsters he has locked up?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I know I knocked them out but I thought they'd self-destruct like those grunts," said Shinichi.

"You didn't check?" Shiori blinked.

"I was kinda getting away from the police. Being questioned by them was the last thing on my mind."

"Well, you did knock them out and Akasaka did say he had them locked up. They hadn't come too either. Maybe you did break them," she reassured her son.

"Maybe…"

Hanyuu exclaimed, "Au, Au, Au! The TV! The news! Look!" She pointed.

There on the screen was the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department and right on the roof was Gold Claw. The news chopper captured her hideous image perfectly. "This…is not good," grimaced Shinichi.

* * *

**Music - "Stoning" (Big O)**

Gold Claw looked down at the police and snorted. They were like ants from where she stood. She saw the news chopper and grinned. It was time to show the world the power of Panther Claw. "Alright you humans, listen up! We Panther Claw are not your normal run of the mill criminals! We are more! We are true monsters and your world will soon be hours!" She glowed with energy. "NOW, ARISE, PANTHER KAIJIN!"

Down in the basement cell, Surgery Panther, Destroyer Panther, and Dynamite Panther returned to life. The guard saw them and panicked.

"DESTROY!" Destroyer Panther roared.

"DYNAMITE!" Dynamite Panther declared.

"SURGERY!" Surgery Panther shouted.

**-BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!-**

The three Panther Kaijin had escaped and now they could wreak havoc all over the Police Department.

**Pause Music**

* * *

Akasaka was just heading home with his family when he got the call on his radio. After dropping them off, he dashed straight towards the Police Department. Gold Claw was back and that could only mean one thing…

* * *

"I gotta go," said Shinichi as he headed for the door.

"Shinji," Shiori spoke up, "Be careful."

"Listen to your mother, son," said Kasai in a fatherly manner. "You don't wanna upset her while she's pregnant."

"I got it, Otousan," smiled Shinichi. "And don't worry everyone. I'll be back." With a salute, he exited the hotel room and ran down the hallway, the stairs and then out the lobby. He grumbled. He had sent his bike to ARMOR for some upgrades so he didn't have it with him, but he knew the next best thing. He spotted an arcade, which was conveniently across the street from the hotel he and his family was staying at. "GX Henshin," he murmured.

As he entered the arcade in full Rider form, surprising several of the patrons and employees, he searched for a certain machine and found it. He strode over. No one was playing on it. That was good. It was the standard arcade machine of this era. It was as tall, if not taller, than he was with a screen and the controls which were just a joystick and buttons. He recognized the design as Prof. Takada had presented it before at ARMOR. The people in the arcade watched as the Kamen Rider put a coin in the slot and pressed a button. They gasped as the machine suddenly transformed into a fully functional street bike. The street bike's designation was the 'Machine Arcader' and it was one of Prof. Takada's latest inventions.

"I'll bring it back," he promised before he got on and rode off, the doors automatically opening for him. The patrons and employees started to wonder what had just happened.

As Showa raced along the street towards the Tokyo Metropolitan PD building, he sent the Cicada-Pack away. The robotic cicada which was mounted on his back detached and generated wings of energy before zooming off. In his helmet's visor, he could see what the Cicada-Pack saw. It was an image in the corner of the HUD, small yet still vivid. Since it was smaller and faster, it could reach its destination first and once there it could distract Gold Claw.

The Cicada-Pack functioned as a scout that was connected to Showa's armor's systems. It was as such an extension of him. Once the Cicada-Pack had gone ahead, he accelerated. He just hoped he didn't get there too late.

Inside the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Building, the three Panther Kaijin ran amuck. They attacked anything and everything in sight. Officers went down from their assault, badly injured, as they headed up to join their superior, Gold Claw. The Cicada-Pack had already reached its destination and was observing the three Panther Kaijin.

Showa, seeing this through the Cicada-Pack's eyes, scowled. He knew Gold Claw was on the roof. He knew what had happened. Gold Claw had used her energy to revive the Panther Kaijin trio. He should not have left them without destroying them, or at the very least report them to ARMOR. He'd gotten sloppy. Well, now he was going to fix things. He saw the Tokyo Metropolitan PD building up ahead and sped up. He saw the police surrounding the building and he also saw Akasaka arriving. Showa frowned. He knew Akasaka was going to hate him for this but there was little he could do. He dashed past the barricade, shocking the officers and then he literally rode up the wall of the building at a vertical angle, which should be impossible but the police officers were seeing it for themselves.

"STOP!" Akasaka ordered as he shouted into a bullhorn but Showa wasn't responding. "Damn it," he growled. He took out his gun and headed for the entrance. He was stopped by a couple of uniformed officers. "Out of my way," he ordered.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but we can't let you go in there," one of the officers told him.

"Why not!" he demanded.

"It's too dangerous, Sir. Those three monster women we captured got loose and are rampaging inside the building. We certainly can't let you risk yourself going in there."

Akasaka frowned but then he smiled as he spotter a police helicopter. "Oh, I'm not going in there. I'm heading up there."

**Change Music - "Sure Promise" (Big O)**

Gold Claw, hearing the sound of an engine, looked down the edge of the building to see Showa speeding upwards on the bike. She gawked for only a second before she ordered her Panther Grunts, "Shoot him, you idiots! Shoot him!" They aimed down and shot at Showa with their Timmy guns but he evaded with ease, swerving out of the way of the flying bullets. He punched a button on his bike and the headlights released a bright beam of light into the Panther Grunts' faces, blinding and stunning them. Even Gold Claw was flashed by the light and cried out as she rubbed her eyes. The bike flew upwards once it ran out of wall but Showa spun the bike around in mid-air and landed it safely upon the rooftop. The tires screeched as he came to a stop and dismounted. The Panther Grunts recovered and aimed their guns at Showa but all of a sudden they were shot in the back and knocked down. Showa looked up and saw a helicopter that was shining its light on him and Gold Claw.

"Gold Claw and Kamen Rider!" he spoke through his bullhorn. "Your are surrounded! Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air!"

"I don't think so!" Gold Claw roared. "GOLD MISSILES!" She aimed her right arm at the helicopter and fired.

"NO!" Showa shouted as the missiles hit the blades of the helicopter. It was going out of control and going to crash. Akasaka was also hanging on for dear life as gripped the landing skids. The pilot had bailed with a parachute. His grip slowly loosened before he fell. "AKASAKA-SAN!" Showa screamed.

Suddenly, the Cicada-Pack zipped towards Akasaka and snatched him right out of the air. The young police inspector blinked as he was slowly lowered to the ground by the robotic insect.

Showa knew Akasaka was safe due to his connection to the Cicada-Pack and let out a sigh of relief. He really shouldn't he so distracted as Gold Claw struck him in the chest with her axe, causing him to stumble backwards. She then slashed him with her claws, ripping sparks off his chest.

"You should really pay attention, Gaki," she mocked.

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed. "And you should take your own advice."

Gold Claw cocked an eyebrow, "What is that supposed to-"

**-CLONG!-**

"That," said Showa, referring to the Cicada-Pack hitting her from behind and knocking her on her face. The Cicada-Pack then remounted on Showa's pack. "That's…better…"

Gold Claw growled as she pushed herself onto her feet. She was red with rage, quite literally, as her skin started to turn red. "Destroyer Panther, Surgery Panther, Dynamite Panther, get over here!" she roared her command.

There was an explosion that nearly knocked Showa off his feet. He turned and saw the three Panther Kaijin coming out of the hole, brandishing their weapons. "Guess they want payback," he murmured."

"Take this!" Dynamite Panther threw sticks of dynamite at Showa which exploded. He jumped up and dodged them before coming down and kicking her in the face. Destroyer Panther shot at Showa but he dodged the shots as he ran straight for her. She received a punch across the face and was sent tumbling onto her back. Due to her round body, she rolled about helplessly. Surgery Panther tried to stab at Showa with her scalpels but Showa kicked her in the midsection, causing her body to bend inwards before she collapsed.

"Useless…" Gold Claw growled.

"You should really get some better help," taunted Showa. "Maybe the Yellow Pages?"

"Do you know who I am?" demanded Gold Claw. "I am one of the Four Gods of Panther Claw! I am Gold Claw! Who the hell are you?"

"To quote a friend," Showa responded, "Torisugari no Kamen Rider da. Oboetoke!"

Gold Claw roared and attacked Showa who immediately got on the defensive, dodging her attacks. She swung her axe wide and this gave Showa the opening he needed to punch her in the stomach. She didn't even flinch. "These abs aren't just for show," she told him.

"I noticed. You really work out. I'm impressed," he responded right before he punched her across the face. She clawed at him and he ducked before moving behind her to kick her.

Dynamite Panther, Destroyer Panther and Surgery Panther all recovered to assist their superior. Dynamite Panther threw smoke grenades at Showa's feet which released billowing smoke all around him. It spread all over, obscuring his sight.

Or so they would like to believe.

Destroyer Panther started shooting rapidly at the smoke, laughing, "Take this and that and this and that you son of a bitch!" she cackled. Surgery and Dynamite Panther both laughed with her. However, Gold Claw had her arms crossed. Where were the screams of agony?

When she smoke cleared, she got her answers as she saw a humanoid made out of water standing in Showa's place. "Surprise!" said Showa, who'd turned into Biorider, and used the Rider's ability to turn into liquid in order to avoid himself from being filled with bullets. "My turn. Let's Ride: Roborider!" His body flashed and he transformed into Roborider. "Voltech Shooter!" He aimed and fired at Destroyer Panther. He continued to fire lasers at her face, causing her to cry out as she staggered back with each shot.

"Eat this!" Dynamite Panther threw her grenades at Showa and they exploded. "That got him." The smoke cleared and Showa was shown to be unscathed.

"Let's Ride: BLACK RX!" His body flashed again and once he was BLACK RX, Showa drew the Revolcane and attacked. His target was Surgery Panther. She slashed at him with scalpels but she missed and he swung, slicing her through the middle with the energy blade of the Revolcane. He then turned and pointed his weapon at Dynamite Panther. She threw her grenades at him in response but with the Revolcane he batted them back at her.

"Oh shit," she cursed.

**-BOOM! BOOM!-**

Once she was out of the way he turned to face Destroyer Panther. She was on all fours and aiming the cannon on her back at him. "BYE-BYE, KAMEN RIDER!" She fired a missile at him.

"Let's Ride: Stronger!" His body flashed again and this time he was Kamen Rider Stronger. He aimed his hands at the missile as he concentrated his electromagnetic powers on the missile in order to alter its trajectory. He fought against the missiles back thrust and then threw his arms up. The missile shot straight up into the sky and then exploded harmlessly like fireworks. Destroyer Panther gawked.

Stronger then punched her in the face with an electrified fist, stunning her and knocking her out instantly.

Gold Claw applauded the Kamen Rider. "Well done. You've defeated my Panther Kaijin."

"You really should give yourself up," said Showa as he reverted back to his GX form. "Or else I might be forced to kill you."

"Actually, I think I should just enjoy the show," said Gold Claw as she snapped her fingers. The remains of Surgery Panther and Dynamite Panther floated over to Destroyer Panther's body which came apart as well. They then fused together as Showa watched. "Now, behold the ultimate Panther Kaijin! TRIPLE PANTHER!"

The creature was on all fours and covered in steel armor. It looked like a giant panther with three heads. It had grenades and dynamite wrapped around each leg and on the tips of three tails was a blade. It also sported a cannon on its back. Triple Panther let loose a roar and then growled at Showa.

"So, are you scared now?" Gold Claw asked. Showa snorted. "What?"

"_This_ is your ultimate weapon?" Showa asked sarcastically as he turned to face Gold Claw, gesturing at Triple Panther rudely with his thumb.

"KILL HIM!" Gold Claw commanded and Triple Panther pounced.

"Sing, Yabuki!" called Showa as his body released a green flash of light.

A news chopper had captured every moment of the battle. It had narrowly gotten shot out of the air by the missile from earlier but it was fine. The camera was still rolling as it witnessed Showa's transformation into a green samurai-like suit of armor.

He then turned and swung the sword—the Higurashi no Yaiba—down and released three crescent shaped blades of energy that cut right through Triple Panther. The composite monster exploded in an instant as Showa hefted his sword. "Oh, I almost forget," he said as he realized he still had Gold Claw to take care of. He turned and parried her axe with his sword, glaring at her face.

"You're really starting to piss me off, Gaki!" she snarled at him, her nostrils flaring.

"Two words: breath mints," he responded. He then kicked her away. With a roar she called on her power as a crimson aura flared out from every pour of her body. Her skin turned blood red as her eyes glowed and her muscles bulged, becoming bigger and bigger. Showa gawked as he stepped back as she got bigger and uglier with each passing second.

"TAKE THIS! GOLD MISSILES! ALL OUT!" The missiles were hidden under her spaulders and she released them all. Showa spread his wings and flew into the sky, the missiles following him.

Showa was determined not to get blown up so he planned to have the missiles explode prematurely. The missiles continued to chase him but when two missiles hit each other, they exploded. The missiles continued to explode around him as they missed their mark.

"Now, take this! Breast Missiles!" shouted Gold Claw.

"Say what?" Showa gaped as he heard this and witnessed Gold Claw actually firing her breasts like missiles. Actually, her breasts were missiles! The Gold Missiles she had fired early hit him in the back and her Breast Missiles hit him in the front.

**-KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!-**

Showa screamed, which was music to Gold Claw's ears. She watched as he plummeted and fell on the rooftop in a heap, his armor having taken damage from the missiles. His armor was smoking and cracked in several places. She walked up to him and held her axe under his chin.

"It was fun while it lasted, Gaki, but now you have to die," said Gold Claw. She then raised her axe up and swung it down upon his head.

**End Music**

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Well, this is the first part of a new story. Now, you may be confused about the timeline so I'll just say this takes place at some point between the events of _Kamen Rider Showa_ and _Kamen Rider X Green Lantern_. It's summer vacation so Shiori is a couple of months pregnant with Sho. Also, I based this on _Re: Cutie Honey_! I couldn't resist. Anyway, Showa's in trouble! What do you think will happen next?**

**Also, as you can see, Shinichi shows how he can be a spy. He seems he's at the right place at the right time and in disguise too. How does he do it? Well, when you can manipulate time it's not impossible to appear in a split second. Shinichi uses his default form in this chap and several others. He uses the forms of Kamen Rider BLACK RX, Biorider, Roborider and Stronger in the fight against the Panther Kaijin and utilizes Higurashi Form against Gold Claw.**


	2. Kamen Rider VS Panther Claw Part 2

**Music - "The Storm" (Big O)**

The axe blade came down upon Showa but then something in him snapped. In a single split second he saw the opening he needed and thrust one arm at Gold Claw. The axe hacked into his shoulder but it didn't go in deep due to his armor. However, Gold Claw grunted and vomited blood as an energy blade had ran her right through her uncovered stomach. She stepped back with a hand covering her wound as Showa rose to his feet.

In his helmet, there was a command which read, "**Self-Preservation Program Initiated. Activate Berserker Mode.**"

His entire suit of armor turned pitch black and his eyes glowed crimson. He threw his head back and roared. Gold Claw was perplexed. What had happened to her opponent?

Black Showa was growling and breathing heavily as his red eyes glowed, glaring at Gold Claw. He then rushed at her on all fours like a lion chasing after its prey.

"Take this! Gold Missiles!" She aimed her arm mounted launchers and fired the missile at him. They were coming at him but he blurred about, dodging them. "What?" He then suddenly appeared in front of her and swung a claw upward which cut into her armor. She staggered back and with a roar attacked. "Gold Hammer!" She brought the hammer down on Black Showa but he disappeared and she'd smashed the spot where he'd stood to pieces. "Where are you!" she demanded. She got her answer when Black Showa reappeared in front of her and he started to kick at her rapidly with both feet, landing a series of punishing kicks into her face. With a final kick he knocked her off her feet and he flipped backwards to land on all fours.

Gold Claw rose to her feet and swung her axe at Showa but he jumped back. He then bounded at her and slashed her viciously with his claws. Sparks flew as the claws hit her armor. She then grabbed him by the throat and threw him back only for him to land on all fours.

He stood up with a roar as the curved energy blades on his forearms appeared. He swung his arms, sending crescent-shaped energy blades flying at Gold Claw. They hit her, repeatedly and she was forced on the defensive. Showa's forearm blades disappeared to be replaced with his wrist swords. He crouched down and then blurred from sight only to reappear behind her. He grabbed onto her hair and with swing he chopped off her hair before he kicked her forwards. Gold Claw turned and saw that Black Showa now had his hands on her axe. She also realized that her hair had been cut short. "My hair! Damn you!" she cursed at him. She drew her hammer to smash him into the floor but he fluidly avoided her attack and then struck with the axe in his hand. He chopped her right arm right off, leaving a stump. She screamed in pained rage, "MY ARM! YOU BASTARD! YOU CUT OFF MY ARM!"

Dropping the axe, Black Showa leapt and formed his ankle blades as he executed a series of roundhouse kicks. The blades cut against Gold Claw's armor and she tried to defend herself with her remaining arm which was simply getting cut up by the blades. He then used a double palm-strike to knock her back and send her flying backwards. She went tumbling and fell off the edge of the roof but she hung onto the edge with her remaining hand and dragged herself back up. She saw red, glaring at Black Showa. "GOLD MISSILES! ALL OUT!" She unleashed her payload of missiles which flew at Black Showa but he was prepared.

With a massive roar, Black Showa fired a massive burst of crimson energy from his Spark Core. The missiles were vaporized and the energy burst was heading straight for Gold Claw as she cried out, "SISTER JILL-SAMA!" as she was being vaporized.

**End Music**

Down below, the police all saw the red burst of light and Akasaka wondered what was going on. He knew the news chopper had gotten it all on camera. "Men, let's get up to the roof!" Akasaka ordered.

Black Showa collapsed onto his knees and then fell on all fours, breathing hard. His armor was starting to vanish. First it was his gauntlets, then his torso armor, which was followed by his boots. They all broke into vanishing jigsaw puzzle pieces. His helmet was beginning to show cracks as well as pieces slowly fell off. He could hear footsteps heading up to the roof. No doubt the police were coming. He spotted his bike. His vision was starting to blur but he had to reach it and get away. His bodysuit and helmet were the only parts of his armor still remaining and the latter was breaking apart. He couldn't go on anymore and passed out on the spot among the rubble and debris of the rooftop.

As Shinichi lay unconscious, a figure emerged from the shadows and revealed himself under the light of the moon. He had black spiky hair with four bangs in the front and six in the back, styled like horns. The four "horns" had red streaks in them, styled like lightning bolts. His dark blue eyes glowed in the night's darkness. He wore a black racing suit with red trim and sapphire orbs on the shoulders, elbows, and knees. He was Yuji Fudo. Next to him was his black and red motorbike which was known as a D-Wheel. It had two large protrusions shaped like jet wings on the side.

He first approached the bike Shinichi had used, the Machine Arcader. He pressed a button on the bike and stepped back as it the special nanobots contained inside the bike began to devour it from the inside out. It fell apart, the pieces vanishing bit by bit until nothing was left. The nanobots would then cannibalize each other as how they'd been programmed to leave no trace of them once their job was done.

Yuji then walked over to Shinichi's unconscious form and picked him up, carrying him to his D-Wheel. He strapped him in and got in his seat before he pressed a button, starting the engine. He revved the engine a few times and hit the gas. His D-Wheel went at max speed as Yuji sped to the edge of the roof and jumped. He pressed a button and the wings folded down and extended, allowing Yuji's D-Wheel to fly as the thrusters ignited and he flew off into the night.

Akasaka burst through the roof entrance with his gun in hand but there was nobody in sight. "Damn it," he cursed. He then spotted something on the ground and picked it up with a napkin, making sure he didn't get any fingerprints on it.

It was a white Magatama.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER VS PANTHER CLAW (PART 2)**

* * *

The D-Wheel stopped in front of the hotel before Yuji and Shinichi got off it. Shinichi, still injured, had to be supported by Yuji who had one arm across his back as Shinichi own arm was slung limply over Yuji's neck.

"Thanks for getting me out of there," said Shinichi.

"Well, I know a police interrogation room is the last place you wanna be at after what happened earlier," Yuji responded.

The doorman, recognizing Shinichi as a guest, opened the door for them. "Thanks," Yuji said as he continued to take Shinichi up to his family's room.

"So, did the Director send you?" Shinichi asked.

"He got worried, oh and if you wanna ask about your bike it's ready. It'll be delivered to you tomorrow."

"Again, thanks. I owe you one," Shinichi said, smiling.

"Still don't get why you have to do this yourself. You have a team, don't you?"

"The other NEO-NUMBERS are on different assignments. This is mine."

"Doesn't mean you have to do this alone." Yuji pushed the elevator button and seconds later the doors opened for them. The two entered the elevator, which ascended and stopped at Shinichi's floor. The two exited the elevator and found the room to Shinichi's family's room.

"You know," Shinichi insisted. "My arm still feels a bit funny."

Yuji rolled his eyes and knocked the door for him. The door was thrown open and the two boys were pulled in by a pair of female arms. Yuji was thrown onto his butt and looked up to see Shiori frantically looking over her son. "Are you okay? Any broken bones? Any bruising?" she asked.

"Kaa-chan…" Shinichi groaned. "I'm fine."

"He's just tired, Shiori-san," said Yuji as he got up.

"Oh, Yuji-san," smiled Shiori. "Didn't see you there." Yuji cocked an eyebrow.

Shinichi dragged himself over to the nearest bed and climbed onto it, dropping on his front with a groan. "I…just want to sleep."

"We saw it all on the news!" Hanyuu stated. "You were amazing!"

Shinichi smirked, "Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

As Akasaka drove home, he examined the Magatama he'd picked up from the roof. It was in an evidence bag. Tomorrow he would come in for work. Fortunately, the damage to the police department's building wasn't too extensive. Windows needed to be replaced and holes needed to be resealed. Other than that the building was still standing. They just hoped nobody needed the helipad since there was a hole where it used to be.

He recognized the Magatama. Shinichi had been wearing something like during dinner earlier that night. Just how it ended up on the roof? Akasaka had his suspicions be he wasn't about to jump to conclusions. He needed to investigate.

Also, the Kamen Rider had shown himself again and Akasaka had to admit that these new criminals were nothing the police had ever faced before. They possessed advanced weaponry. The police department would need to be better armed to take these criminals down but the Rider had done it without trouble.

Actually, that wasn't true. He did have some trouble against Gold Claw but still won in the end. This was going to be big news if it wasn't already considering everything was live on the news.

He also knew that the Kamen Rider had saved him and now the police inspector owed the masked vigilante his life. "Guess Rika-chan was right about him." Still, Akasaka needed to talk to the Kamen Rider. Maybe they could reach some sort of an agreement.

* * *

In an undisclosed location which was also the secret base of the Panther Claw organization, the remaining three Gods of Panther Claw stood in the presence of Sister Jill. The news of Gold Claw's demise had not gone unnoticed.

"The ugly brute is gone," said Cobalt Claw in fake sympathy. "How sad."

"Defeated by the Kamen Rider," added Black Claw. "This is unfortunate. Well, no use in crying over spilt milk."

"He is interesting, though," said Cobalt Claw, licking her lips.

"You want to add him to your toy collection?" teased Scarlet Claw.

"A child like you would see him as a toy," Cobalt Claw retorted. "I see him as a prize."

Black Claw and Scarlet Claw rolled their eyes.

"Sister Jill-sama, may I be the one to fight the Kamen Rider and bring him here?" requested Cobalt Claw. "He seems like a very intriguing fellow. I'm sure you'd like to have him here as a pet."

Sister Jill smiled.

"Wonderful!" Cobalt Claw grinned widely. "He will be yours Sister Jill-sama!"

"Oh, you really think you can fight him alone, Cobalt?" asked Scarlet Claw. "Don't you remember what happened to Gold Claw?"

"What do you suggest?" asked Cobalt Claw.

"Let's work together. We won't fail Sister Jill-sama then and we can give her the Kamen Rider as a present. Maybe she'll reward us and she'll let us play with him too."

Cobalt Claw licked her lips. "Alright. Sounds good to me."

* * *

Shinichi shivered, which didn't go unnoticed by his family.

"What's wrong?" asked Rika.

"I feel like someone is thinking about me like a piece of meat," he told Rika.

* * *

The Tokyo Metropolitan PD was under repair but that didn't mean the police was taking a break. They were hard at work, as always.

When Akasaka came to work the next day, he decided to start on his investigation. He requested a file on someone by the name of Shinji Banabara.

According to the file, Shinichi's birth name was Shinji Banabara. When he woke in Hinamizawa he had the name Shinichi Sanban before his mother found him. His late father was named Shotaro Banabara. Tatsuyoshi Kasai was Shiori's second husband and Shinichi's stepfather while Rika and Hanyuu were Shinichi's foster sisters.

Akasaka had read through the entire thing but there was something which bothered him.

There was a 10 year blank between 1974 and 1984. It was like he just vanished one day and then turned up again ten years later in Hinamizawa. According to the file he used to live with the Ryuugu family. Oishi had been the one to help in finding the boy's family since he apparently had amnesia when he woke up in Hinamizawa. His school records showed he was a good student too in the Hinamizawa School.

Akasaka stared at the Magatama. Its design was unique and there were none like it. How had Shinichi gotten it?

He also did some investigating on the Kamen Rider. He looked up old newspaper records. There were seven of them but this one was the first one to appear and he'd been sighted in Okinomiya, Hinamizawa and Shishibone. He'd also been sighted in Tokyo before while that foreign princess had come to visit.

He looked at the photo of Shinichi that was attached to the file. He looked normal enough and the Magatama was hanging from his neck. Narrowing his eyes, Akasaka noticed there was a scar that was barely noticeable under the boy's bangs.

He leaned back. Panther Claw was a mystery and so was the Kamen Rider. The difference between the two was that he was close to figuring out at least one of them out.

He needed to get out. He wasn't going to get his answers by looking through some old files. He needed to get the answers from the source.

* * *

Shiori was at a local bookstore and her fans lines up to have their copies of her books signed by her. Kasai stood at her side, ever stiff and vigilant and ready to act at a moment's notice. Nearby were Rika, Hanyuu and Shinichi. Shinichi seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Still thinking about the Magatama?" asked Rika.

"Yes, and I think I lost it," he answered, frowning. That Magatama was special not because it had once been magical, but also because he and Rena had a matching pair to signify their love. "Rena's gonna kill me…"

Rika and Hanyuu would tell Shinichi Rena wouldn't kill him over something trivial, but sometimes Rena could be volatile and hearing that Shinichi had lost something that was special to the two of them could make the girl snap.

"Do you remember where you lost it?" Hanyuu asked helpfully.

"No, I don't," he replied. "The only placed I haven't looked is-"

"Akasaka-san!" Rika gasped as the police inspector entered the bookstore.

"I saw the sign," said Akasaka. "So, you all came here to support your mother, huh?" The three kids nodded. Akasaka looked at Shinichi. "I think I have something of yours." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Magatama by its string. Shinichi's eyes widened. "It's yours, right? Don't bother to deny it, though."

Rika and Hanyuu paled. Shinichi's eyes narrowed as he fought to remain calm. "Where did you find it?" Shinichi asked. He had gotten careless. This wasn't good.

"Interesting story, but I found this thing on the roof of the police department," Akasaka answered.

'_He knows!_' the three realized.

"Shinichi, do you mind if we talk, in private? Maybe you can answer a few of my questions," requested Akasaka.

Suddenly, several man clad in black with masks, fedoras and blazers poured into the bookstore with pistols aimed at everyone. "EVERYONE ON THE GROUND!" the man in the lead ordered. He shot into the ceiling with his pistol. "EVERYONE ON THE GROUND, NOW!"

The customers and bookstore staff all did as told. Some whimpered in terror and couldn't believe what was going on. Shiori was on the ground with Kasai shielded her. Shinichi was shielding his foster sisters. Even Akasaka was on the ground. He could radio for help but he was outnumbered and these Panther Grunts were well-armed.

"Grab every copy of books written by Shiori Banabara!" the lead grunt ordered. "Go! Go!" His men all went and grabbed every single book written by Shiori, even the ones the customers had bought with them to have signed. Shinichi's eyes narrowed in anger as he watched his mother's book get taken and stuffed into bags.

When they were done and had taken every book, the Panther Grunts filed out and got on their getaway vehicles. Some got into jeeps while others got onto their bikes. They shot at the windows, shattering them, causing a few of the customers to shriek. The Panther Grunts then laughed as they drove away with their loot.

"They took the books but not the money?" Akasaka murmured as he got up. He saw Shinichi rising up as well and going over to check on his parents.

"Kaa-chan, are you okay?" he asked his mother.

"Just a little shook up," she admitted. "But Tatsuyoshi-kun made sure I was safe."

"Thanks, Otousan," Shinichi said to his stepfather. He then went for the door but was stopped by Akasaka. "Move," he ordered the police inspector.

"Where are you going?" asked Akasaka.

"Where else? To get those books back," Shinichi answered. There was no need to pretend. Akasaka had obviously figured it out.

"I can't let you take the law into your own hands. Let the police handle this."

"Do you think you can stop me?" Shinichi challenged.

Rika got between them, pleading, "Don't fight! Please!"

Shinichi gave Rika a soft gaze before giving Akasaka a hard glare. He walked past the police inspector and out of the store before getting on his bike. He put on his helmet and started it up. At the same time, Akasaka got in his car and started it up.

"I'm keeping my eye on you," Akasaka said to Shinichi who just shrugged as he rolled his eyes. He then drove off after the Panther Grunts with Akasaka behind him. He called on his radio, "Calling all cars! Calling all cars! In pursuit of suspects on Main Street! I repeat! In pursuit of suspects on Main Street!"

Shinichi saw Akasaka's car in the side mirror and decided to just leave the police inspector behind. He gunned the engine and popped a wheelie before speeding off. Akasaka sped up after him. Shinichi spotted the Panther Grunts before him. "Time to get Kaa-chan's books back!" He knew Akasaka was watching but he didn't care. "GX Henshin!" His Spark Core manifested and in a flash of light the spirits of the Showa Riders fused with his body to become his armor. The crimson eyes of his helmet flashed.

Akasaka had just witnessed Shinichi transforming into Kamen Rider Showa, confirming his earlier suspicions. Still, they had suspects to go after. The Panther Grunts on jeeps picked up their Tommy guns and fired at Showa but he was prepared as the energy barrier surrounded his bike, shielding him. The bullets bounced off harmlessly as he came closer.

Hearing sirens, Showa looked behind him and saw more cop cars in pursuit with Akasaka in the lead. He then turned to face the Panther Grunts and his eyes widened as he saw one of them aim an RPG at him. "Shit!" Showa cursed. The RPG was fired and Showa swerved to the side to avoid. It hit a nearby building and there was an explosion. He had to stop them now before there was more collateral damage. A few more of the Panther Grunts also pulled out RPG and aimed them at him. "Is that how you wanna play it? Fine!" He pulled out his Showa-Blaster and aimed, firing at the RPG-wielding Panther Grunts. They were hit and knocked off their jeeps, and went tumbling before they vanished.

The bike-riding Panther Grunts turned and raced towards Showa to ram him. However, he would not allow them. He activated the bike's propulsion system and shot into the air above them. They gawked as he soared over them before landing and pursuing the rest. The bike-riding Panther Grunts turned around to chase after Showa now. He expected that and fired the mini-missiles that were equipped to the back of his bike. They ground beneath them exploded and they were sent flying along with their bikes.

Now it was time to stop the jeeps. They ran a red light and nearly caused an accident. Showa decided to pursue them from the air. He activated his bike's autopilot and leapt off. His Cicada-Pack released the wings and he soared through the air, looking down at the convoy of jeeps. They were not getting away with his mom's books.

The Panther Grunts fired at him with their gold Tommy guns but they missed. He then dived down into one of the jeeps and tossed the Panther Grunts out. He then took control of the jeep and rammed it against the side of the jeep on his right, sending it out of control and crashing into a nearby fire hydrant. The Panther Grunts in the other jeep aimed their guns at him but Showa pointed ahead. They looked and saw a truck driving across the street. The Panther Grunts panicked and the driver tried to slow them down but Showa took advantage of this and shot at the tires, causing it to spin out of control. It crashed into a wall and the Panther Grunts vanished after they were knocked out.

Showa stopped the jeep with the sack in his hand as he walked over and grabbed the other sack from the jeep that was halfway through a wall. The final sack was in the jeep that was being showed by water due to hitting a fire hydrant. Still, he managed to save the books.

Showa heard a gun click. Actually, he heard several guns click and turned to see Akasaka and a squad of police with their guns aimed at him. "Freeze!" Akasaka ordered.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Showa groaned. "What now?"

"You are under arrest for destruction of public property, owning a firearm without a permit, violating traffic laws, driving dangerously…" Akasaka listed. "And I was just about to think I was wrong about you. You're under arrest for vigilantism."

"Wonder if all heroes have to go through this?" Showa muttered. Akasaka approached him with handcuffs. "Look, I'm sorry for the collateral damage but I can fix it," said Showa.

"How?" Akasaka wasn't convinced.

Showa snapped his fingers and his Spark Core shone. The light blinded the police officers and Akasaka. When it died down, Akasaka opened his eyes and gaped. "What happened?"

The jeep which had burst through a wall was now parked next to the building and the wall had no hole. The fire hydrant had also been repaired with the jeep which had hit it also parked close to the sidewalk. Any trace of destruction was gone.

"That's my special ability," said Showa as he dropped the sacks filled with books at Akasaka's feet. He looked smug. "Time reversal. It fixes up all collateral damage."

"So, why didn't you fix up the bank, hospital and police department?" asked Akasaka.

"Oh, I visited the bank and hospital early this morning and fixed them right up," Showa told Akasaka. "As for the police department, that was on my list of things to do." Akasaka still had his gun aimed. "Look, you and I both know I'm not a bad guy."

"You're right." Akasaka put his gun back in its holster. He gave his men the order to do the same. "Just the collateral damage…"

"Has been erased," Showa finished. "And the books are back. Those Panther Grunts aren't coming back. I suspect they aren't even human. Those monsters are way beyond anything your police force can handle."

"You're right about that," Akasaka admitted.

"Can your men take these back to the bookstore?" Showa asked, referring to the sacks. He addressed Akasaka again, "Look, Rika-chan considers you a friend and that makes you my friend. I know words don't mean much to you but I'm asking you to trust me."

"I don't know if I can trust a man in a mask," said Akasaka.

"Hey, you already know who I am behind the mask so what's the problem?" Showa asked.

Akasaka thought about it. He did know who was behind the mask. He was a young man who went out of his way to look out for the people he cared about. Akasaka reached into his pocket and pulled out the white Magatama. "This is yours, I believe." Showa took it as a sign of good will.

"Thanks, Akasaka-san," said Showa, gratefully. His bike rolled over to him. "There's my ride." He mounted it.

"We'll talk, later," Akasaka requested.

"Call me and tell me where to meet and I'll tell you what you need to know," said Showa before he dashed off.

One of the officers asked, "Inspector Akasaka, are you sure you want to let him go?"

"Our job is to catch the bad guys. That was not a bad guy," Akasaka told him. The report about this was going to be a long one.

When Akasaka returned to the police department building, he would discover that repairs had been halted on account of there being nothing to repair. It was like the building hadn't been wrecked at all. Outside the building was a lone biker who gave a salute before racing off with his scarf flapping in the wind behind him.

* * *

Cobalt Claw had been watching the Kamen Rider during the entire taste and she liked what she saw. He was such a powerful man. She wondered if he was handsome under that mask and wondered what else he had hiding under that helmet of is. Her body shuddered as she imagined something erotic and she licked her lips. "Oh, Kamen Rider-san~"

* * *

Shinichi returned to the hotel again and had lunch with his family. What had happened made the news almost instantly and the entire chase had been caught on camera by a news chopper. It showed how Showa had taken out all the crooks and even fixed all the damage. There were witnesses being interviewed as well.

As the family relaxed at the hotel's indoor swimming pool, one of the staff members walked over with a message for Rika. She took the message and read it. "Shinichi!" she yelled. She looked up and saw him on the high board. "Shinichi! You got a message!"

"I'll be right down!" Shinichi shouted back before he jumped off the board and dove into the water. The water splashed as he made contact. He then swam over to Rika. "What's the message?" he asked.

"Akasaka-san wants to talk with you."

* * *

Shinichi exited the hotel to go and meet with Akasaka. Waiting for him was Yuji Fudo who was leaning against his D-Wheel bike. "You're coming with me then, huh?" Shinichi asked.

"You need a wingman, Shinichi, and I'm the man to do it," Yuji offered.

"Just let me do all the talking." Shinichi approached his bike and as he got on he spoke, "That bike of yours is really too much of an attention grabber, you know that?" He was referring to its futuristic design which was unlike anything seen in this world unless it was on a sci-fi show on TV.

"I know, and I tell them it's a custom model like yours," said Yuji as he mounted his vehicle and put on his helmet. "Ready to go?"

"Follow my lead and let's ride." Shinichi pushed the visor down over his eyes and rode off with Yuji not too far behind.

Akasaka was having coffee at a local coffee shop. This was where he asked Shinichi to meet him. They needed to make things clear. It was due to his friendship with Rika that he was willing to give Shinichi a chance. He was her adopted brother after all.

The bell over the door rang and Akasaka looked over to see Shinichi and another young man he'd never seen before enter the coffee shop together. They went over to Akasaka's table and sat down.

"I thought I asked you to come alone," Akasaka said.

"Sorry, but Yuji here insisted on coming along and I can never tell him no," Shinichi replied.

"Yuji Fudo, at your service," Yuji greeted.

The waitress came for their orders. Shinichi and Yuji both ordered coffee with some sugar cubes on the side. As she left, the conversation started. Akasaka initiated, "So, care to tell me who you are?"

"Just some guys passing through town," answered Yuji in a half-joking manner.

"Just promise what we talk about does not leave this place," Shinichi whispered. Akasaka nodded.

"The two of us are members of an agency called ARMOR," Shinichi began to explain. "It stands for Alter-Reality Monitoring Operational Response."

"I've never heard of them," Akasaka responded.

"ARMOR is very top secret. In fact the base isn't even on this world," said Shinichi.

"Are you supposed to tell him that?" Yuji asked.

"I want him to trust us," Shinichi remarked.

"A top secret agency not of this world?" Akasaka asked. He looked at them like they were insane. "Are you serious?"

"You think we're joking," Yuji concluded. "Look back at the past few days, Inspector, and tell us if what we've told you makes as much sense as these vanishing grunts and monster women."

Akasaka sighed and admitted, "You're right, all this doesn't make sense yet it's happening here in this city."

"It's been happening for years, it's just that not many people have noticed until lately," Shinichi stated. "Before Panther Claw I've had to fight two organizations. The first was GIN-SHOCKER and after that was the Dark Hatred Society. Remember those Dark Towers a couple of months ago?"

How could Akasaka forget? His wife and his daughter had been terrified when those Dark Towers suddenly appeared.

"That is what ARMOR is here for, to stop these villains before they can reach their goals," Shinichi told Akasaka. "And that's what I'm here for."

The waitress came with Yuji and Shinichi's cups of coffee before leaving. Shinichi put a couple of sugar cubes and stirred his coffee before taking a sip.

"Still, you're pretty dangerous," Akasaka informed Shinichi. "On the police department's roof last night, you were out of control."

"You saw the news," Shinichi guessed.

"They reported the story live and again later that night. What happened?"

"Like you said, I lost control. You see, Akasaka-san, I'm a cyborg." Akasaka gawked. "And I'm not joking. Note the serious face. When I lost control and mauled Gold Claw, it was because she was about to kill me so my self-preservation program kicked in and turned on my Berserker Mode. Not my favorite mode, mind you. I get stronger, faster, but my mind isn't in control. It's just wild instinct and nothing more."

"How did you become a cyborg?" asked Akasaka.

"I was kidnapped and converted into one," Shinichi answered.

"Kidnapped…" Akasaka realized why there was a ten year blank in Shinichi's file. "Your mother reported you missing in 1974 and then you turned up in 1984…"

"In those ten years I was GIN-SHOCKER's greatest weapon," Shinichi finished. "The difference between who I am now and who I was then is that I got human emotions. Back then I was pretty much like a robot that blindly followed every command given to him."

"You were just a child then…" Akasaka's tone turned sympathetic.

"Kaa-chan and I have suffered for over ten years. Nothing can bring that time back to us. All we can do now is live in the present." Shinichi gazed down at his cup of coffee. "All I want is a peaceful life but I can't have it because of these terrorist organizations that keep popping up."

Akasaka scratched the back of his head. Shinichi was serious, but he was just an 18 year old kid. However, this 18 year old kid had been fighting monsters for two years and was a cyborg.

"So, Rika-chan knows?" asked Akasaka.

"My whole family knows. So do all my friends in Hinamizawa. It's for them I fight," Shinichi answered.

Akasaka could see the resolve in Shinichi's eyes. He wasn't kidding around.

"Is that all?" Shinichi asked.

"You have to understand that I'm a police officer and you're still a vigilante, but I see that you're doing what you think is right and these are extreme circumstances where the normal rules don't always apply. Just try to keep the collateral damage to a minimum, even if you can reverse time."

"Don't worry, Akasaka-san. I'll be careful."

"Also, I want you to help us fight Panther Claw."

"That kind of goes without saying, and the Director did say I needed to work closely with local law enforcement groups."

"Director?" Akasaka asked.

"Director of ARMOR, but let's not go into that," Yuji answered.

"So, do we have a deal?" Akasaka asked as he extended his hand. Shinichi grasped it and they shook on it.

"Deal!" Shinichi confirmed.

"You have a strong grip there," Akasaka observed.

"When you got enhanced strength it happens," Shinichi shrugged.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**The Second Part of the story doesn't have much action but we've started on a Kamen Rider and police partnership, just like way back in the original Kamen Rider Kuuga between Yusuke Godai and Inspector Ichijo. Let's see what happens next, shall we? Will this partnership hold out? The next chapter will have a lot more action, I promise you that.**


	3. Kamen Rider VS Panther Claw Part 3

Young adults were partying the night away at one of Tokyo's local nightclubs in the Odaiba district. They danced on the dance floor or were sitting around, relaxing with drinks in hand. It was a night of fun for them as they just danced or drank their troubles away. Men tried to pick up girls for one night stands and girls just flirted shamelessly with whatever guy willing to empty their wallets just to buy them a drink.

All of a sudden, the wall exploded and everyone was blown away, screaming. A figure flew through the air and landed on the dance floor. The limited lightning provided by the disco ball showed that she was female with a voluptuous figure squeezed into a leather bodysuit that seemed to be made for S&M as she looked like a dominatrix. She wore high heeled black boots that came up to her knees and zippers were all over her bodysuit. One zipper had been pulled all the way down the middle of the bodysuit and stopped just under her navel, exposing much of the flesh there. She wore a hood and mask with long and sharp horns on her head. Hanging from the tips of the horns were ribbons. She would've been considered attractive, if it wasn't for the manic grin plastered on her face that showed off her teeth and insanity.

Showa stood at the entrance of the newly made hole with a small army of Panther Grunts standing behind him.

"Come on, Kamen Rider-san, I'm right here," teased the blue-clad lady named Cobalt Claw. "Let's play some more."

"Are you related to anyone named 'Misato'?" Showa inquired.

"Who?" Cobalt Claw asked, confused.

"I thought you were."

"Because I'm beautiful?"

"Because you're nuts!"

Showa charged at her with the Panther Grunts close behind. He threw a fist at Cobalt Claw's face but she bent her flexible body backwards to dodge the punch and moved behind Showa. He turned and swung a backhand at her, only for her to dodge the same way. She had a contortionist body and obviously very flexible. Showa continued to attack, punching holes in the walls and floor, and causing a lot of damage as he pursued the villainess. Showa wasn't landing a single hit.

The Panther Grunts opened fire on Showa and he countered by lashing out with an energy whip, knocking them all down. Cobalt Claw kicked a table at Showa who knocked it aside but then he received her knee in his face, knocking him back.

"Catch me if you can, Kamen Rider-san!" taunted Cobalt Claw as she escaped through the hole.

"Matte!" Showa shouted as he gave chase, leaving the night club behind.

Showa chased her through the crowded streets and dodged as Cobalt Claw threw explosives at her. He looked about. "I have to take this fight elsewhere," he muttered. He could hear police sirens. "Guess that's Akasaka-san."

Cobalt Claw jumped up and smashed through the 2nd story window of a restaurant, causing the people inside to panic. Showa jumped up and followed her. Cobalt landed on one table and bounded off to land on another table to make some distance between her and the Rider.

"Why don't you just give up?" demanded Showa.

"Because…you're getting me all worked up," answered Cobalt Claw. "I get really excited when people chase me like this." She ran her hands up and down her body. Showa looked at her in disgust. She then lunged at him and the ribbons at the tips of her horns shot at Showa, much to his surprise, and tied around him, restraining him. "You like?"

"So, those weren't just decorative," Showa concluded.

"Yes, now scream for me!" Cobalt Claw cackled as she began to electrocute Showa. Showa screamed but endured the pain. Down on the street below, Akasaka got out of his car with his bullhorn.

"You there! Give yourself up!" he ordered. He was referring to Cobalt Claw.

Cobalt Claw ignored him and continued to electrocute Showa who cried out, "LET'S RIDE: STRONGER!" His armor changed into the electrical powered Kamen Rider Stronger. He smirked as the electricity no longer affected him and broke free from Cobalt Claw's bindings. He then used an electrified punch that knocked her back but she did a flip and landed on all fours. She licked her licks and then stood straight up. Showa seemed visibly disturbed by this.

"Now then, show me what else you can do, Kamen Rider-san," said Cobalt Claw flirtatiously.

Yuji arrived on the scene and walked over to where Akasaka stood and looked up at the restaurant's balcony where Cobalt Claw and Showa were fighting. The blue-clad villainess was dodging his punches and taunting him with flirtatious remarks.

"Looks like this one really knows how to mess with his head," admitted Yuji.

"That doesn't matter right now," said Akasaka. "If they don't stop this right now the entire city is gonna get thrashed."

No sooner had he said this, there was an explosion nearby.

"What!" cried out Akasaka. Yuji looked around for the source of the explosion and then spotted several figures standing on the rooftop of one of the city's taller buildings.

"Right up there," said Yuji as he pointed. Standing on the rooftop was a young woman who looked like a little girl. She was dressed in a red kimono that came down to mid thigh with red knee socks and was holding a red parasol. She also wore platform sandals on her feet. She wore red makeup over her eyes that looked like a mask and her hair was worn in the typical geisha style. She was also adorned in jewelry as she wore earrings, bracelets, bands around his neck and a gem in the centre of her forehead. Several Panther Grunts stood behind her and so were a couple of Panther Kaijin. The one that stood at her right was big and muscular, with tank treads for legs and was armed like a walking tank with thick green and brown camouflage armor on her arms, shoulders, chest and face with a heavy helmet on her head topped by cat ears and cannons on her shoulders. The one that stood at the red-clad girl's left was more slender and clad in body armor with a bazooka cannon situated between her legs and cannons where her breasts should be. They were Tank Panther and Bazooka Panther. There was also a flying Panther Kaijin hovering above the red girl called Sky Panther. She appeared Sphinx-like with large wings and sharp claws.

"Blow everything up," the red girl commanded.

"Yes, Scarlet Claw-sama!" the three Panther Kaijin obeyed. Tank Panther fired her guns all around as Bazooka panther fired her cannon. Sky Panther was dropping bombs, carpet combing the city.

Showa heard the explosions. He had to take care of this now. Unfortunately, Cobalt Claw wouldn't allow her. She decked him in the face, sending him falling off the balcony and down to the ground below before she jumped over the balcony to follow her prey.

"Guess Shinichi is busy," murmured Yuji. He looked up at the Panther Claw group on the rooftop. "Guess I have to take care of this one myself." He then ran towards his D-Wheel and got on before riding off.

"Where is he going?" muttered Akasaka as he watched Yuji go.

Yuji was headed for the building that Scarlet Claw was attacking from. He rammed his bike through the back door and rode it up the stairs. The explosions continued as Yuji bust through the door leading to the roof and brought his D-Wheel to a halt, bringing everyone's attention to him. He lifted the right wing of his D-Wheel and took off his helmet before getting off his seat and facing Scarlet Claw and the Grunts.

"Hello!" Scarlet Claw smiled. "And who're you?" The three female Kaijin returned to Scarlet Claw's sides.

"I'm the guy who's gonna kick all your asses," Yuji answered in a challenging tone.

"HA HA HA HA!" the Panther Kaijin all laughed as they saw Yuji's challenge as a joke.

"You think you can beat Scarlet Claw-sama?" Tank Panther scoffed.

"You stand no chance against her," Bazooka Panther boasted.

Sky Panther looked down at Scarlet Claw, "Scarlet Claw-sama, may we kill this boy for you?"

Scarlet Claw smiled, "Let's give the boys a turn first! OK, boys, go wild!"

Yuji glanced around him as he was surrounded by the Panther Grunts. He said nothing as he reached behind his back and slung a belt around his waist. It had a white strap with a black, rectangular, buckle. A gold X was framed by a pair of golden jaws in the center and three buttons, red, blue, and green went down the left side of the buckle vertically.

"You guys wanna get wild?" Yuji challenged as he gripped a black rectangular case. "Then let's get wild! Henshin!" He swiped the case over the belt buckle.

**"ZERO FORM!"** the belt announced.

**Music - "Strike Laser Claw"**

Shards of energy encased his body as he was now clad in a black bodysuit with white plating on the sides of the sleeves and thighs. White gauntlets, with armored plating on the back of his hands with black gloves adorned his arms with a pair of gold claws that were folded back on his wrists. His legs were covered by white greaves, with black boots, and gold claws were folded back against his shins. He had white armor covering his torso and his white shoulder pads were blade-like and curved back. He wore a black helmet with a white, lion-themed, face plate with gold fangs and red eyes. Red nodes rested on the outside of his wrists, knees, elbows, and ankles. A black, cat-like tail swished back and forth behind him.

He let out a roar as he got on all fours and pounced on one of the Panther Grunts, shattering his bones as he landed on him with great force. The other Grunts fired their Tommy guns but the Lion-themed Rider was too fast as his claws folded down and he dashed at them, slicing them to helpless bits as he tore through the Grunts like a tornado in a barn.

Scarlet Claw gawked at the raw power this second Rider possessed.

"Who... are you?" she demanded as she felt excited by the ideas for destructive games they could play together.

Yuji stood straight and eyed the villainess, "Kamen Rider... Liger."

Scarlet Claw licked her lips, "Liger, huh? Well, Liger-kun, whaddya say about joining our side? I'm sure we can have all sorts of fun, killing together."

Liger remained calm, "Sorry, but I'm busy right now."

She frowned, "Too bad." She snapped her fingers and Liger was surrounded by the three Panther Kaijin.

"Time to have some fun, girls!" Scarlet Claw laughed.

Sky Panther was the first to attack as she dropped bombs on the white Rider. Liger Zero dashed across the roof as the explosions missed him by several feet. He then leaped into the air and caught Sky Panther with an axe kick to the shoulder.

"Gagh!" she gasped as she was sent falling, with Liger Zero right above her.

He swiped his pass across the belt. **"FULL CHARGE!"** the belt announced as arcs of white energy were absorbed into his claws as they began to glow with a bright, golden, light while he was falling towards Sky Panther.

**"Strike. Laser. Claw!"**

He swiped at Sky Panther's wings, slashing them off in swoop, making her scream in agony as she crashed onto the roof, with Liger Zero landing on his feet.

"YOU BASTARD!" Tank Panther roared. "NOBODY GETS AWAY WITH DOING THAT TO OUR SISTER!"

"DIE!" Bazooka Panther roared as she and Tank unleashed their entire arsenal on Liger Zero.

**"PANZER FORM!"**

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Explosions rang through the night air as Liger Zero was pelted by rockets, missiles and bullets. The two Kaijin panted as their munitions were now emptied, satisfied that the Rider was dead.

Scarlet sighed, "That's really too bad. I was hoping I could have fun with him myself."

**TSSSSS…**

She blinked at the sound of steam, "Huh?"

The smoke cleared and the two Panther Kaijin gawked at the sight they saw.

"Oh... HELL NO!" Tank Panther shrieked.

"There's no way... THERE'S JUST NO FUCKING WAY!" Bazooka Panther roared.

The smoke cleared and Liger was unharmed, now clad in a new suit of armor. The black bodysuit now had green plating on the sleeves and thighs. He wore green gauntlets with a mini gun on the left arm and twin-barrel laser cannon on the right. He had green greaves with a with missile pod on each leg. He sported green torso armor and shoulders and a pair of cannons on his shoulders. The lion face plate was now green. The only things that hadn't changed were the red nodes, red eyes, and gold claws.

"Nice toys," Liger Panzer complimented. "Now lemme show ya mine!" He locked his legs in a horse stance and swiped his pass over his belt.

**"FULL CHARGE!"**

Energy began to gather into the barrels of the two cannons as Liger Panzer charged his attack.

**"Hyper Cannon!"**

The cannons let loose a blast of red energy as Liger Panzer was pushed back slightly from the force.

"Scarlet Claw-sama!" the two Panther Kaijin called as they got in front of their mistress and shielded her with their own bodies.

**KA-BOOOOOM!**

The smoke cleared and Tank and Bazooka were unconscious and bleeding, with swirly eyes.

**End Music**

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Scarlet Claw laughed as she rolled around the floor, "That was awesome! Everything went BING! BANG! BOOOM!" She regained her wits and smiled at Liger Panzer, "You must be really strong, Liger-kun!"

Liger Panzer replied, "Your subordinates aren't dead. I only used 25% of my full systems in those last few attacks. Consider this demo as a friendly greeting."

She grinned, "Well then, I guess we'll be seeing more of each other soon, right?" She snapped her fingers and her three Panther Kaijin disappeared, along with Sky Panther's wings. She popped her parasol open and it began to spin like a helicopter as she was lifted off the ground. "I hope to play with you some more, Kamen Rider Liger-kun!" She laughed as she flew away from the building's rooftop.

Liger ripped off his belt and Yuji walked back to his D-Wheel, "Better get to Shinichi."

Showa was back in his GX Form as he rose to his feet and Cobalt Claw leered at him. "Now then, Kamen Rider-san. Why don't you come with me so we can have more fun?"

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Several bullets hit Cobalt Claw but bounced off her body. She glared at Akasaka who had his gun aimed at her. "Stop in the name of the law!" he ordered.

"You're not bad looking yourself, Mr. Policeman," grinned Cobalt Claw. "Come here!" She lashed out with her ribbons and they tied around Akasaka, restraining him.

"Akasaka-san!" Showa cried out. If Akasaka got zapped, he'd be toast. Gripping his fists, he charged at Cobalt Claw, shouting out, "Gokuaku! Let's Bring Down the Thunder!" His armor transformed, becoming red with tiger stripes and a horned helmet resembling a skull. A pair of gauntlets with blade-like claws, three on each gauntlet, appeared on his forearm. He used the claws on his right arm to cut the ribbons and then used the claws on the left arm to slash Cobalt Claw in the side. This time he left a mark on her as yellow blood splashed from the wound. She shrieked, pressing a hand against the wound as she glared at Showa Oni.

"So, you have more tricks up your sleeve," Cobalt Claw smirked.

"Akasaka-san, are you okay?" Showa asked the police inspector.

"I'm fine," he said. "Now, finish her off!"

Showa charged but staggered back Scarlet Claw suddenly kicked him in the face. She was hovering in the air, her parasol acting like a helicopter propeller. She touched down and gave a condescending look towards Cobalt Claw. "Having trouble, Cobalt?" asked Scarlet Claw. "You look hurt."

"Damned brat," hissed Cobalt Claw. "Why are you here?"

"Well, Sister Jill-sama would be upset if you died," said Scarlet Claw, "And I'll get in trouble too so I came to help."

"How thoughtful." Cobalt Claw didn't believe it for a second. "Still, I'm having so much fun."

"Your fun will end if you don't get your wound treated," Scarlet Claw argued.

"Hm, you're right," Cobalt Claw agreed. "Kamen Rider-san, looks like our game for tonight ends here. Bye-bye." She blew him a kiss and he recoiled in disgust.

"Sayonara, Kamen Rider-chan!" Scarlet Claw pointed her open parasol at him and spun it around, releasing rainbow-colored light that blinded him. When the light faded, both Cobalt and Scarlet Claw were gone.

"They ran away," Akasaka said.

"Damn…" muttered Showa. He swore to catch them next time.

"Shinichi," Akasaka addressed Showa, "Next time take the battle out of the city. Take a look around." Showa did and saw all the damage that had happened and was clearly upset.

Yuji walked over to them and asked, "So, what's up?"

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER VS PANTHER CLAW (PART 3)**

* * *

"_The Odaiba district was attacked last night by Panther Claw with the police unable to do anything to stop them. Even the Kamen Rider failed, allowing Panther Claw to flee the scene_," the TV anchor reported. "_Here is footage from last night taken from our news chopper. It looks to be a message._"

From above, the wreckage from the explosions had spelled out "Stupid Rider" in Japanese.

Shinichi grumbled as he sat in his family's hotel room while watching TV with them.

The news anchor continued, "_Fortunately, the Kamen Rider performed a miracle and with a wave of his hand repaired all the damage. However, concerned citizens are outraged by the Kamen Rider's actions as he seemingly disregarded the safety of innocent civilians_. _When asked, Inspector Akasaka had this to say_."

"_We do not tolerate vigilantism. However, considering the kind of power Panther Claw possesses, it is best that we work along with the better of two evils_," answered Akasaka. "_The Kamen Rider simply cannot do this alone so it's up to us to do what we can to minimize collateral damage._"

"Better of two evils?" Shinichi repeated, looking offended.

"He's sticking up for you," Rika defended.

Shinichi calmed down.

"_Citizens are wondering if the Kamen Rider even has their best interests at heart or if he only cares about fighting Panther Claw. Some groups are concerned due to his recent actions. There are those who believe that Panther Claw is only attacking now because the Kamen Rider exists._"

The TV was turned off.

"They're blaming all this on Shinji," Shiori concluded, "How could they?"

"People sometimes need a scapegoat to blame for their problems," said Hanyuu.

"But it's all Panther Claw's fault!" argued Shiori.

"Yes, but people are scared of them so it's better if they pin the blame on someone who they know won't retaliate, like Shinichi," replied Hanyuu. Mankind hadn't changed much in centuries. Whenever something went wrong, they were quick to pin the blame on the wrong person.

"Shinichi, what will you do now?" Kasai asked.

"I'll continue what I'm doing and finish the mission," Shinichi answered. "That's what I'll do."

* * *

Akasaka had seen the news and felt disgusted by how people were blaming the wrong person. It wasn't Shinichi's fault Panther Claw was attacking. However, the irrational fear and anger the people felt were still targeting the wrong person. He had spoken to Shinichi personally. He was reckless but he wasn't a bad person. Things just went out of control and yet the people blamed Shinichi instead of the true culprits, Panther Claw.

How much worse could things possibly get?

* * *

"Feeling better now, Cobalt?" asked Scarlet Claw. "I do hope that Kamen Rider didn't hurt you too bad."

"What do you care, brat?" snorted Cobalt Claw.

"Well, we are comrades," Scarlet Claw smiled. "Why wouldn't I be worried?"

"Well, I'm fine. Tonight I'm gonna get a date with my Kamen Rider-san," Cobalt Claw told Scarlet Claw. Scarlet Claw rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Cobalt, I know you enjoy causing pain but let me help you with this one. I think I know how to get the Kamen Rider out to play."

"How?"

"Wait and see…"

* * *

In Shibuya, a stage was being set. People crowded around to see what was going on. Was it a free concert or show of some kind? Several balloons were released into the sky, each with a different banner hanging from them. The banners read, "Come out and play Kamen Rider!"

Scarlet Claw appeared in a flash of red light and turned to face the audience, "Thanks for coming, everyone! Now, listen to this song!" She then sang a song with lyrics meant to call Kamen Rider Showa out. The Panther Grunts served as her backup singers. The crowd stared oddly at the pint-sized villainess. When she was finished with her song, she said, "I'm gonna destroy everything."

* * *

Scarlet Claw's concert was on TV and Shinichi's family had saw it.

"I'm going to Shibuya," said Shinichi as he put on his jacket.

"Wait, it could be a trap," Rika said.

"I know, but what choice do I have?" Shinichi responded.

"Just be careful," said Hanyuu.

"Shinji, whatever happens, don't get hurt," Shiori told her son.

* * *

Yuji sat in his D-Wheel as he watched the concert via his bike's onboard monitor.

He whistled, "Whoo, chibi-neko sure knows how to put on a performance."

_"What will you do, Yuji?"_ Bahamut inquired.

Yuji smirked, "I can already tell…" He started the engine and sped off at max speed, "THIS IS GONNA BE ONE HELL OF A PARTY!"

* * *

Akasaka had also seen the concert meant to draw Shinichi out and spoke, "These guys really crave the limelight." He knew Shinichi couldn't ignore this. It wasn't because of the song. It was because Panther Claw was obviously up to something bad.

* * *

Shinichi was riding his bike towards the Shibuya district. Whatever Panther Claw had planned, he'd be ready for them. He wasn't going to lose. "GX Henshin!" Shinichi called out and his Spark Core flashed as he transformed. Once the transformation was complete, he sped up his bike and raced straight for Shibuya to answer Scarlet Claw's challenge.

* * *

In the middle of Shibuya a dome-shaped cage had been built. Inside the cage were captured civilians. Cobalt Claw was there as well, grinning from ear-to-ear. "He won't be able to ignore this when he sees it," said Cobalt Claw.

"Hey, let us out of here, bitch!" one prisoner shouted.

Cobalt Claw snarled, "Shut up!" The prisoner cowered back. "Just sit back and relax. All of you are bait, you see. Bait for the Kamen Rider. You can all blame him for this. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be doing all this." She then addressed the TV camera that was being held by a Panther Grunt "Oh, Kamen Rider-san. As you can see we have taken these people hostage. Please, come and play. I miss you so much." She blew the camera a kiss.

Meanwhile, Showa was on his way to crash Scarlet Claw's concert when his helmet's HUD showed Yuji. "Yuji, why are you calling?"

"_There's a situation in the middle of Shibuya_," said Yuji.

"I know. Scarlet Claw's calling me out."

"_Not that. This_." The miniature screen showed the dome-shaped cage and Cobalt Claw. "You better handle that first. I'll catch up."

"Right. I have some things to say to Ms. Cobalt Claw." Showa sped up towards the direction of the cage.

Cobalt Claw was waiting, bored, and found her nails to be interesting when…

"COBALT CLAW!"

She grinned. He'd come after all. She turned and smiled to see the Kamen Rider speeding towards her on his bike. He pulled his vehicle over and dismounted. "Ah, Kamen Rider-san. So, you came after all."

"Let these people go," he told her. "It's me you want."

"True, but I won't let them go. They're my insurance so you don't fight back." She snapped her fingers. "Boys!"

The Panther Grunts surrounded the cage and aimed their Tommy guns at the prisoners inside. "Cobalt Claw!" Showa shouted.

Cobalt Claw wagged her finger. "Now, if you don't want me to kill all these people, kiss my foot." She stretched out her leg. "Come on, Kamen Rider-san."

Showa's responded, "Actually. I have a better idea. Strike from the Shadows! Zennin!" His armor changed right before everyone's eyes. It became black and resembled a ninja's garb. Mounted on his bike was a giant throwing star. A throwing star was also mounted on the brow of his helmet, bisecting the yellow visor. He'd transformed into Showa Kage Form.

Showa then unleashed the power this form possessed and called out, "Shadow Clone Army!" In the blink of an eye, he created an army of duplicates that shocked everyone, Cobalt Claw and her Grunts included. Showa's duplicates then went on the attack, leaping at the Panther Grunts who turned their guns away from the prisoners towards them. They shot at the duplicates but they were no match for them and in a flash the Panther Grunts were all defeated, knocked out right before they vanished. Showa's duplicates also disappeared. Showa gave the stunned Cobalt Claw a smirk. "Well, what do you say to that?"

"Can we do that in the bedroom?" she teased. "I have a thing for gangbangs."

Showa was both disturbed and disgusted by the statement. "Sorry, but the only girl I'm sleeping with is the one I love!" He fabricated a pair of ninja swords. "Now, let's do this!"

Before the two could clash, Kamen Rider Liger suddenly dropped in between them.

"Hm, you must be that Liger kid that Scarlet Claw mentioned," Cobalt Claw mused.

Liger didn't respond as he turned to face Showa and said, "I got this. You better go and answer that invitation."

"Thanks, Liger!" Showa got on his bike and sped away.

"I was hoping to have some fun with Kamen Rider-san," said Cobalt Claw. She licked her lips. "But I think you'll do, Liger-san."

"Well, guess blue for blue would be appropriate." Liger Zero grabbed his pass and swiped it across his belt.

**"JAGER FORM!"**

**Music - "Zero Jäger"**

Liger Zero's white armor shattered into shards of energy and was replaced by a blue, sleeker, set of armor. He also had a pair of blue thrusters attached to his back. Liger Jäger dusted his hands off and pointed to Cobalt Claw, "Don't blink; you might miss the show!"

Cobalt Claw licked her lips, "I love the new look. Way kinkier than the last one." She went to swipe at Zero Jäger but the thrusters opened up and propelled him out of her path with great speed, confusing Cobalt Claw as she was pelted from all sides from an invisible force. "What the hell?"

Zero Jäger reappeared and smirked, "Told ya not to blink."

She chuckled, "So, that form gives you more speed. Are you just as fast in bed?"

"Maybe you'll find out after I kick your ass up and down this park."

Cobalt Claw licked her lips. This Rider was flirting with her, just as she was flirting with him. She then took out a pair of whips for this battle. Normally, she fought barehanded but she could make an exception for this one. After all, she was a dominatrix. "I'm starting to like you, Liger-san."

Liger Jäger smirked, "Why thank you!"

They lunged at each other. Cobalt lashed out with her whips and Liger Jäger sliced them with his claws. He got in close and used his super speed to deliver rapid-fire punches to her gut. Cobalt Claw felt like she was being run through by a jack hammer as Liger Jäger continued with some rapid kicks. He then finished with a roundhouse, launching her into a tree.

"Had enough?" Liger Jäger asked.

Cobalt Claw coughed up some blood and smirked, "Oh, far from it!"

**Pause Music**

* * *

The Panther Grunts were partying as Scarlet Claw continued her live concert. It was like she'd forgotten her purpose and just lavished in the limelight and attention she was getting from her fans as she continued to sing her heart out. She would definitely make a great idol if she wasn't an evil sociopath.

In the middle of her song, there was a sudden explosion of smoke coming from the right end of the stage. She waved the smoke away with her parasol, asking, "What's this?" She got her answer once the smoke cleared to show the ninja-like Rider standing with his arms crossed. "Who are you?"

Showa introduced himself, "The Champion of Justice! Kamen Rider Showa!"

Scarlet Claw did remember the report about Showa being able to change forms. This was probably another one of his combat forms. It did look kind of cool considering it was a ninja but she wasn't supposed to admire him. She was, however, expecting to see Liger again so they could finish the fight they had started last night. "And where's Liger-kun?"

"Liger's dealing with Cobalt Claw while I take care of you," Showa said as he reached behind his back and took hold of his Dai Shuriken. There was a grip in the hole in the centre of the massive shuriken for him to hold.

"Sky Panther, go and take care of Liger!" Scarlet Panther ordered. The flying Panther Kaijin took off as ordered, ready to bomb the place if she had to. That left Showa to face Scarlet Panther, her two goons (Tank Panther and Bazooka Panther), and an army of Panther Grunts.

* * *

**Continue Music**

Cobalt Claw was panting as Liger Jäger stood before her, with only a few scratches on his blue armor.

"I'll admit, you held up pretty well," Liger Jäger complimented. "Most of my opponents never last past five minutes when I use this form."

"Don't I feel special," she sneered.

Liger Jäger snapped to attention and used his thrusters to evade a bomb that fell from above. He looked up to see Sky Panther, who was red in the face with rage.

"Well, you got your wings reattached," he stated.

Sky Panther fumed, "Kamen Rider Liger...! I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!" She launched her bombs and carpet bombed the spot where Liger Jäger stood, only for him to dodge the blasts.

Cobalt Claw frowned at the winged Panther Kaijin, "What are you doing here?"

"Scarlet Claw-sama ordered me go to find Liger and kill him! If you want in on his corpse, that's fine. Just don't get in my way!"

Cobalt Claw grinned maniacally as she cracked a new whip, "Well then, let's have some fun!"

Liger Jäger back-flipped onto a bench and sat on the top, "Well, well, two hot babes all to myself, huh? Guess I'll have to take you both down a couple notches." He thought, _'Two on one is gonna be a little tough with just Jäger, considering this form's not strong in defense... Guess I'm gonna have to change wardrobe._' He jumped off the bench and into the air as he swiped the pass across the buckle.

**"SCHNEIDER FORM!"**

Liger's blue armor was replaced as shards of orange energy encased his body and became a new set of armor. He landed and revealed the new form to Cobalt Claw and Sky Panther.

He now had orange plating on his sleeves and thighs. His orange gauntlets had glove plating and a neon-blue blade on each arm, folded back. His orange greaves also had the blades on the side of his legs. The orange lion face-plate had five blades on the bottom corners, sides, and top of the helmet, folded back. The tip of the tail also had orange armor plating with two blades. A pair of blades was also attached to his back. The helmet also had long, orange-armored, ears extending back.

He pointed at the two women, "So, who wants to be on the chopping block first?"

"DIE, YOU BASTARD!" Sky Panther roared as she lunged at Liger Schneider. Cobalt Claw cackled as she followed Sky Panther.

He smirked, "Two girls at once? Reminds me of the old days!"

His arm blades extended and began to glow as he charged forward. His blades clashed with their claws as he danced around the two villains with great speed and agility. Cobalt Claw cracked a whip at him and one of Liger Schneider's back blades extended out and sliced the whip. Liger Schneider followed up with a spinning back kick to Cobalt Claw in the gut, sending her flying as he focused on Sky Panther.

Sky Panther glared hatefully at the lion Rider, "You tore off... my beautiful wings! NOW I'M GONNA DO THE SAME TO YOUR ARMS!"

They locked claws and were now at ground level as Liger Schneider glared at Sky Panther, "I admit, your wings are beautiful, as are you."

"Then why did you do it!"

"Nothing personal, but this is part of my job; fighting criminals. Unfortunately for you, your boss, and Cobalt Claw, that makes you all my enemies. I wish that weren't the case, but that's life!"

She backed away and blinked as she just thought of something, "Wait... you think I'm... beautiful?"

Liger Schneider shrugged, "I tell it like I see it. I don't like lying."

"Isn't that sweet!" Cobalt Claw cackled as she charged at Liger Schneider from behind.

"Excuse me for a minute." He swiped his pass.

**"FULL CHARGE!"**

Orange energy arched into his blades as they all extended out, the blades on his helmet acting like a second face plate, and charged at Cobalt Claw. The blades began to glow brightly as the two charged at each other.

**"Buster... Slash!"**

They passed each other and Liger Schneider's blades folded back into position as Cobalt Claw collapsed a few feet behind him.

**End Music**

He looked around and saw that Sky Panther was gone, "Guess she got away. Now then, time to help Showa."

"Damn you, you bastard!" shrieked Cobalt Claw as she got back up, recovering from his attack. She had slash marks from his attack but she wasn't down for the count just yet.

"You're still alive?" Liger Schneider blinked. He then watched as she fled, hopping from rooftop to rooftop. He sighed. "Guess I gotta go after her." As he pursued Cobalt Claw, he switched armor.

**"ZERO FORM!"**

* * *

The Panther Grunts charged at Showa but he took them all down with ease. He tossed the Dai Shuriken and it took them out in an instant before returning to him like a boomerang. The surviving Grunts pulled out their Tommy guns and fired at Showa who vanished from sight. A black blur knocked them onto their asses before they were finished off by a rain of kunai that pinned them painfully to the ground. Showa reappeared, arms crossed.

"SCARLET BEAM!" Scarlet Claw cried as she opened her mouth wide and fired a red beam of destructive energy at him. Showa ducked the attack which soared above him, hitting a nearby building. The building didn't explode. Instead, a hole had been blown right through it courtesy of Scarlet Claw's attack.

"See that?" mocked Scarlet Claw. "That's my special weapon. Now you see that you have no chance against me."

Showa rose to his feet and dusted himself off. True, that Scarlet Beam attack of hers was devastating but he'd fought against enemies with similar combat capabilities. He just needed to find a weakness and exploit it. She lunged and thrust her parasol at Showa to impale him but he used his sword to deflect the blow before punching her in the face, sending her tumbling backwards. Normally, Showa would feel guilty about hitting a child like that but considering that this child was a sociopathic psychopath who considered wanton destruction to be some sort of game he could easily forgive himself considering the circumstances.

"You broke my nose!" she sobbed, glaring at Showa. She opened her parasol and aimed it at Showa, unleashing a vaporizing blast to finish him off but he was able to dodge the attack before closing the distance between them. He swung his sword down to cleave her in half but she jumped back to dodge the attack. "Tank Panther! Fire!"

Tank Panther fired her shoulder cannons and blasted Showa through the air. He tumbled through the air which made him a sitting duck for Bazooka Panther who fired her cannon at him. There was an explosion and Scarlet Claw watched the destruction with some disappointment since the game was over prematurely. When the smoke cleared, she expected to see Showa's remains falling like debris but instead there was nothing.

"HEADS UP!" Showa called as he reappeared in the air, unscathed. In each hand was a Shadow Ball. He threw the first one at Bazooka Panther which hit her in the chest and bore a hole right through her. She exploded seconds later. Showa landed before Tank Panther and slammed the second Shadow Ball into her chest, blasting her backwards. The thick armor had been blown apart but she was still alive.

Not for long, though. Showa fabricated a pair of ninja swords and held them in a reverse grip. He instantly closed the gap between himself and the recovering Tank Panther.

**SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!**

The blades of the ninja swords sliced right through her and the massive and armored Tank Panther was no more as she fell apart and exploded. Showa turned to face Scarlet Claw. Now she looked mad. A red aura seemed to radiate out of her which started to affect the environment. Warning signals blared inside Showa's head as the sky turned blood red as it was being affected by Scarlet Claw's aura. It seemed big things did come in little packages.

She charged at Showa who brought his ninja swords up to counter her. Swinging her parasol like a sword, she struck at Showa who blocked with a blade. He swung a blade at her which she blocked with her parasol and then she jabbed at his chest. The little girl and the Kamen Rider continued to exchange blows and Showa actually felt his arms tingling since she had put some considerable force behind each blow.

She then jumped and kicked Showa in the face, sending him staggering back. He banished his swords and fabricated kunai which he gripped between his fingers. He threw the knives at Scarlet Claw and she batted them away with her parasol. She opened her mouth wide and called out, "SCARLET B-Oof!" She was knocked facedown into the dirt as Cobalt Claw landed on top of her.

"Liger," Showa guessed and he saw his fellow Rider running over to him.

"I had to chase Cobalt Claw all the way here," said Liger Zero. "I came as soon as the sky turned red."

"Cobalt, get off me!" whined Scarlet Claw as she pushed Cobalt Claw off her. The blue-clad dominatrix recovered and stood up, glaring at the red-clad child.

"OK, let's take these bitches down," said Liger Zero.

"But first, a change of clothes," said Showa. "Brace yourself."

Liger knew what was going to happen and did as told, bracing himself for the full blast of Showa's power.

"Let's Bring Down the Thunder!" Showa called, "Gokuaku!"

**Music - "Ignition" by Toby Mac**

His armor began to shine with a blinding light, as his body burst into flames, followed by a bolt of lightning which struck him from the sky, and finally a tornado spinning around him. The three elements started to blend together and the result was an explosive burst of power that blew both Scarlet and Cobalt Claw away as they were hit by the full brunt of it. Liger felt it too but he wasn't sent flying since the aura wasn't targeting him specifically. Showa let loose a roar as the tornado became replaced by a blazing aura that burst forth from him as electricity crackled around him. He floated a foot off the ground, head thrown back and arms at his side, fists clenched tight. His aura conquered Scarlet Claw's which shattered the crimson aura restoring the sky to its normal blue.

Both Cobalt and Scarlet Claw stared at Showa, stunned by the power he was radiating. He then glared at them with the Oni Kanabo in his right hand. This was different from before. This was Showa determined to finish off his foes.

"Yuji, you take the brat. I have a score to settle with the S&M bitch," Showa said with a growl.

Liger Zero eyed the little girl warily. He had witnessed what that Scarlet Beam of hers had done to that build. One wrong move and Yuji would have nice big hole in him. So he decided to take things up close and personal. He swiped the pass across his buckle.

**"SCHNEIDER FORM!"**

Liger Schneider had gained his offensive armor and pointed, "OK! Time to put you on the chopping block!"

His arm blades extended and the two did battle. Scarlet Claw went on the defensive as she blocked the blades with her parasol that was still closed. She then used it to jab at Liger Schneider with it like a rapier as a blade popped out from the head. Liger Schneider dodged each thrust as and parried with his own blades, sparks flying as they danced around each other. Liger Schneider went for a roundhouse kick as his right leg blade extended out but Scarlet Claw kicked off the blade and did a back flip as she grinned.

"You're pretty good, Liger-kun! Too bad you can't join us. I'm sure Sky Panther would enjoy your company."

Liger Schneider cocked an eyebrow, "After I tore off her wings?" He began to wonder if Scarlet Claw was monitoring his last fight with her.

She shrugged, "She's always been pretty lonely, even with her sisters around. Sure, we play together... But I'm beginning to think she needs more..._personal _attention, if you know what I mean."

Liger Schneider knew what she meant. "She's looking for a relationship."

Scarlet Claw smiled, "I'm glad you realized! Underneath her "mask" she's really a sweet girl. She's really not fit for the whole criminal business."

He chuckled, "You sound like a mom."

"Well, she is my only subordinate left. Now then, let's get back to the fun!" She charged and went for a double kick, making Liger Schneider cross his arms to block when she got in his face and grinned maniacally.

**"PANZER FORM!"**

"SCARLET BEAM!"

She was a second late as the beam bounced off Liger Panzer's armor. She gawked before Liger Panzer gave her a good right hook, making her tumble back from the impact.

"But... how?" she stammered. He was supposed to get vaporized.

Liger Panzer replied calmly, "Panzer's armor has a special coating that can repel and refract beam or light based weaponry. The only kinds of attacks that can get past this armor are physical attacks that are stronger than the armor's material and I doubt you have that kind of strength."

Scarlet Claw grimaced. Opening her parasol, she flashed a blinding light in Liger Panzer's face before she darted off.

Cobalt Claw lunged at Showa and he swung his Oni Kanabo in an arch, knocking the wind out of her as it collided with her stomach. Her entire body bent in half as she was sent flying to the side, tumbling along the ground, bouncing off it a few times before rolling to a stop. She flipped back to her feet and lashed was about to lash with her ribbons when lightning struck her, twice.

And they said lightning never struck the same place twice. Recovering, Cobalt Claw grinned wide. "It seems you're not holding back this time." Showa didn't respond. "The strong and silent type then, huh? Well, I bet I'll be able to make you scream." He tightened his grip on his Oni Kanabo. Let's see if that's true!" She moved at blinding speed, visible as a blur. She tried to blindside Showa from the side but he saw her coming a mile away. He backhanded her, knocking her backwards. She screamed as the entire left half of her mask had been burnt off and there was a burn on her lovely face. "What have you done to me!" she shrieked.

"It's not what I've done, it's what I'm about to do," said Showa before taking in a deep breath of air. He then breathed a tongue of flame at her like a flamethrower but this tongue widened and scorched the ground they stood and Cobalt Claw had to scramble back to her feet and jump away before she was incinerated. Showa ceased breathing a tongue of flame and decided to spit fireballs at her instead. With her gymnastic skills Cobalt Claw dodged the fireballs, barely. They exploded all around her and she had to make sure she wasn't hit. She then lashed out with her ribbons, tying Showa up from head to toe and binding his arms together as he was restrained.

"You need to be punished!" she declared and as she was about to electrocute him, she shrieked out as she was being electrocuted instead.

"I've got electrical powers too!" responded Showa as he pumped more and more of the charge through Cobalt Claw's ribbons. He then blew flames out, burning the ribbons and thus breaking free.

Cobalt Claw was enraged. First he ignored her advances, then he had the gall to mar her face, and now he'd ruined her beautiful ribbons. Now completely overcome with rage, she shouted, "I'M GONNA STUFF YOUR BODY AND MAKE YOU INTO MY SEX DOLL!"

'_OK, now that's just sick_,' thought Showa. She then jumped to lunge at him but he too jumped and clothes-lined her to the ground. His forearms became covered in gauntlets armed with blade-like claws like the night before. As Cobalt Claw got to her feet, he slashed at her repeatedly. She tried to dodge but ended up being cut as yellow blood spilled from each new wound. She staggered from each hit and then Showa kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her flying.

Showa watched as she got back up, waving around unsteadily on her feet. "Damn…you…" she growled. She then started to undo the zippers which decorated her bodysuit, one by one. Showa was perplexed by this action. Was she stripping herself down?

He got his answer and wanted to barf.

The zippers had been hiding additional arms which came out hiding. Now she looked like a tree with way too many branches. These new arms flicked their wrists and then shot out straight at Showa, stretching like rubber. The hands gripped his arms, legs and neck tightly as Cobalt Claw's maniacal grinned grew even more maniacal.

"Time to break you into many, many pieces!" she giggled.

'_Like I'm gonna let that happen_,' thought Showa. This wasn't the first time his movements had been restrained like this and like last time he was going to get himself out. He started to concentrate as Cobalt Claw began to bend his limbs in an unnatural angle. He was fortunate to have metal-plated bones. He just hoped they were durable enough to endure this punishment.

"Time to snap you like a twig, Kamen Rider-san!" she declared.

**WHAM!**

The Oni Kanabo hit her right in the side of the head, hard, disorienting her just enough for Showa to free himself and will the weapon into his hand. He then replaced the weapon with another familiar favorite. "LIGHTNING SPEAR!"

Showa threw the spear straight at Cobalt Claw and it pierced through the air, speeding towards its mark. Cobalt Claw saw the spear coming but could not dodge it and was impaled by it. She then screamed as she was being jolted by the electric attack which started to fry her from the inside out.

She collapsed to her knees, her body smoking and burning from the attack. Showa let out a sigh of relief. It was over.

Scarlet Claw hovered next to her defeated comrade. "Are you okay, Cobalt?"

"Do I look okay, brat?" hissed Cobalt.

"Don't worry. I'll help you," said Scarlet and then her expression turned sinister before she ran Cobalt Claw through with her parasol, shocking Showa and Cobalt Claw.

"S…Scarlet…?" uttered Cobalt Claw as she started to spit out blood.

"To be honest, I never really liked you, but don't worry because your sacrifice will not be forgotten." Scarlet Claw's body began to glow red with her aura as Cobalt Claw's body started to glow blue.

"She got away from me," said Liger as he showed up next to Showa. "Hey, what's going on?" The sky turned red due to Scarlet Claw's aura but the Riders' eyes were transfixed on the two glowing villainesses. It appeared that Cobalt Claw's form was melting into blue energy which was being absorbed by Scarlet Panther's parasol and straight into Scarlet Panther.

There was an explosion of violet light which forced the two Riders to shield their eyes. The sky also turned deep violet in color. When the bright flash started to subside, a new figure stood in the place of Cobalt Claw and Scarlet Claw. She was a tall and slender woman with an hour glass figure. She was clad in a purple leather dress with a short skirt that reached down to mid thigh. The dress was sleeveless, leaving her arms bare save for a pair of black gloves that came up to her elbows. She wore black stockings too and purple boots that went up to her knees with sharp high heels. Her hair was violet and tied into two big pigtails with blue ribbons around them. A sash was tied around her waist. A blue eye mask was worn over her eyes and she wore a huge grin with sharp teeth. She wore a spiked collar with spiked bracelets and anklets. Grasped in her hands was a whip which she snapped. She then reached up to the neck of her dress and pulled the zipper tab down until it stopped at the top of her sash, revealing the flesh there and partially revealing her breasts.

"Oh…" began Liger.

"…Boy," finished Showa.

"Behold, gentlemen, for I am VIOLET CLAW!" declared the newly combined form of Cobalt Claw and Scarlet Claw.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Looks like the fight isn't over. Scarlet Claw and Cobalt Claw have fused into Violet Claw. Two powerful villainesses have become a lethal femme fatale. Can Liger and Showa defeat her? What is Panther Claw's true plan? Stay tune for more in the next installment of Kamen Rider VS Panther Claw.**


	4. Kamen Rider VS Panther Claw Part 4

**ONE MONTH EARLIER…How Shinichi met Yuji…**

"MATTE!" Showa ordered as he sped down the streets of Shishibone City.

He was in pursuit of a speeding car with a robber inside who just drove off from robbing a jewelry store.

The car and Showa sped down the street, passing two people on the street. One was a spiky haired man, about 26, with red highlight and blue eyes. The other was a girl with lavender hair and red eyes.

"You saw that?" Lilith asked Yuji.

Yuji nodded, "He must be Showa, the guy Warren told me about."

Lilith smiled, "Then why don't you go say hi?"

Yuji nodded and kissed Lilith before walking over to his parked D-Wheel. He sat on the futuristic motorcycle and revved the engine, before speeding off.

Back with Showa, he heard some popping noises beneath him as the exhaust began to blow some smoke.

"What the-? Oh man, not now!" His bike slowed down and came to halt as he tried to restart it. "C'mon... Come on!"

The robber looked to his rear view mirror and laughed, "Let's see ya catch me now, Kamen Rider!"

**Music - "Attack Conditions"**

As Showa tried to restart his bike, he felt the wind blowing hard as he saw a futuristic looking black motorcycle with red accents run pass him. The rider wore a black racing suit with blue orbs on parts of the suit and a black helmet. What bugged him out more was the fact that the bike was the size of a small car.

"That guy..."

The robber heard a distinct humming sound as he turned to his left and saw Yuji next to him.

"Pull over," Yuji ordered.

"Kiss my ass!" the robbed snapped as he tried to ram Yuji's D-Wheel. Yuji hit the break petal and pulled back as the car ran into a wall and he circled around to the right side of the car. "What the...?"

Yuji pressed a button and called out, "Let's go! Field Spell, Speed World 3, activate!"

The monitor on his D-Wheel turned on and a mechanical voice announced, "**Duel Mode!**" The D-Wheel sent out a wave of energy that caused the area around it and the car to turn slightly purple.

"What is this!" the robber demanded.

Yuji didn't answer and drew five cards from the deck that was mounted on his bike and nodded to himself as he set them in the holster to his left. He then drew another card, "Draw! I summon Metallic Dragon - Gold!" The gold dragon roared as it flew by its master's side.

Showa saw the dragon and bugged, "What the hell?"

"What the fuck is that!" the robber demanded.

Yuji continued, "Now I Special Summon the Tuner monster, Radiant Dragon!" A dragon made of gold energy roared. "I upgrade Radiant Dragon's level from 4 to 6! Next I'll tune my Level 6 Radiant Dragon to my level 4 gold dragon!" The energy dragon roared as it turned into six green rings and the gold dragon flew into them as they lined up, the dragon turning into for orbs of light. "The King descends from the Heavenly Mountain. Let your voice bellow through the land, and cast your Judgment!" The orbs lined up and turned into a pillar of light, "Synchro Summon! Reign over the Mortal Plain, Dragon King - Bahamut!" Bahamut roared as it was summoned, intimidating all in its wake.

Showa gawked, "No..."

"…FUCKING WAY!" the robber yelled as he saw the massive Dragon King hovering over  
him. He was in a convertible, by the way, and the drop top was down.

Bahamut roared as it grabbed the robber and yanked him out of his seat, the man screaming as the car sped out of control and crashed into a tree. The robber fainted out of fear as Yuji stopped the D-Wheel and Bahamut came to a halt as well.

"You can put him down now," Yuji ordered.

Bahamut chuckled as he dropped the man carefully.

Showa caught up to Yuji and glared, "And who are you supposed to be? And where the hell did this dragon come from?"

Bahamut bent down to Showa's eye level and growled, "Better mind your tongue, fledgling."

"Easy," Yuji quelled. He addressed Showa, "You're Showa, right? Warren's told me a lot about you."

Showa blinked, "Are you with ARMOR?"

Yuji nodded, "I'm Yuji Fudo. I saw you chasing this guy and when your bike gave out I decided to step in."

"Well, thanks then."

"How about I take a look at your bike later?"

"Really? Wow, that'd be great!" He extended his hand, "I'm Shinichi Banabara. Nice to meet you, Yuji-san!" They shook hands.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER VS PANTHER CLAW (PART 4)**

* * *

**PRESENTLY, OUR HEROES WERE IN A BIT OF A PICKLE…**

A violent, violet explosion sent both Riders soaring through the air, screaming as they tossed straight into a nearby building by the force of the explosion. Showa, in order to conserve energy, was back in his default GX Form while Liger still remained in his Panzer Form. A distance from them stood Violet Claw who'd been born when Scarlet Claw absorbed Cobalt Claw into herself, forcibly fusing them together to create this femme fatale of evil. She grinned, her eyes smoking with the residual effects of her optical laser blast.

"As if they weren't hard enough to beat already," Liger Panzer groaned. He hadn't been hit directly, but the explosion had been enough to send it flying when it'd hit close to him.

Showa recovered, glaring at their new enemy. "Doesn't matter if it's one or one thousand. As Kamen Riders we have to defeat our enemies. Now, get up and come on! She's going down!"

The two Riders leapt out of the building they had been thrown into and ran to face Violet Claw. She cracked her whip and it shortened before turning rigid, becoming a makeshift sword. "Come at me, Kamen Riders!" Showa attacked, summoning his Showa-Blade which he swung at her. She blocked with her sword and then kicked him back to slash Liger Panzer when he tried to attack her from the side, stunning him so she could punch him in the face, sending him staggering back. She blocked a punch from Showa and then kneed him in the gut before using a back kick that hit an approaching Liger Panzer in the gut, tossing him back. She continued to counter their blows with ease. Despite being outnumbered she had them outmatched and was really showing off as she easily dodged and blocked their moves before retaliating with their own moves. She used a kick to send Showa skyward before using an uppercut on Liger Panzer so he could join his comrade. She lashed out with her whip, trapping them both before slamming them to the ground.

Normally, an enemy like this wouldn't be a problem for either of them. Sadly, Showa had exhausted a lot of energy in his Oni Form. "You…better…switch…forms," groaned Showa tiredly.

Liger frowned. While Panzer excelled in offensive and defensive capabilities, its speed was honorably low. Even though Yuji could still move, Panzer was meant to more of an artillery battery, focusing on long range combat. Also, Panzer's armor was beginning to overheat. An unfortunate drawback that was built into the armor itself. He struggled as he swiped the pass over his belt.

**"ZERO FORM!"**

His Panzer Armor shattered and Liger was donned in his primary armor. The two got back to their feet, Showa activating his wrist blades as Liger activated his claws.

"Up for more, I see? Good. It wouldn't be fun if my toys expired too quickly!" She snapped her whip. Violet Claw was about to attack when she was blasted by beams of green energy. "Kyaa!" she cried out in shock. She looked up to see...

"Is this a private party? Or can anyone crash it?" Green Lantern Alan taunted as he formed a giant boxing glove of green power energy and bopped Violet Claw in the side of the head, via a right hook. She stumbled across the floor as she regained her footing and growled. She eyed her opponents and decided to withdraw and allow her body to get accustomed to the changes after the fusion.

"We'll have to continue this later," Violet Claw concluded. She then left the area, leaping across rooftops. She then vanished from sight.

"Alan?" Showa questioned as he saw his green-clad friend who hovered down.

"I got a call that said you two had some trouble. Looks like it was right," said GL-Alan. He and Showa shook hands.

"Um…who are you?" Liger asked.

"Green Lantern Alan Smith, and you are Yuji Fudo aka Kamen Rider Liger," GL-Alan answered.

"He's from the future. It's a long story, but he's the Director's son," Showa told Liger. "So, Yuji. How are those prisoners?" Showa asked but Liger didn't answer. "You let them out of the cage, right?"

Liger froze, "Um...no. I was busy with Cobalt Claw."

Showa dead-panned, "So you just left them?"

Liger nodded, "Pretty much."

Showa sighed, "Come on, let's get them out."

They saw Akasaka's car stop where they were and the man stepped out of the car. The look on his face told them he had bad news.

"Akasaka-san, what's wrong?" Showa inquired.

Akasaka panted, "The cage, along with everyone inside, just disappeared!"

Liger waved him off, "Don't worry, I'm sure my girlfriend took the cage and civilians someplace safe."

Lilith poofed into existence, startling Akasaka as she shook her head, "Sorry, baby, but I didn't do anything. I'm afraid you fucked up this time." She giggled.

Liger sighed, "Crimson Dragon, why dost thou have forsaken me...?"

"Real smooth, Yuji," GL-Alan rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, a Panther Grunt was a on a roof with a sniper rifle aimed at the back of Akasaka's head. He fired the shot but his bullet was caught in Showa's armored hand. Showa then quickly summoned his Showa-Blaster before shooting the Panther Grunt down with a shot to the forehead. This had happened so fast that Akasaka just stood there, stunned.

"What just happened?" Akasaka asked.

"There was a sniper, but I took care of him," said Showa.

Akasaka considered Showa's skills. He was definitely someone who fought for the sake of justice. "Have you ever considered becoming a cop?"

"Never really considered it but OK."

Showa's armor vanished. Shinichi was unsteady on his feet and he fell forwards, only to be caught by GL-Alan. "What happened to him?" asked Akasaka.

"He just tired himself out. It happens quite often," said GL-Alan. "Oh, I'm Alan, by the way."

"Mamoru Akasaka."

"Come on, I know where his family is staying," said Yuji as he deactivated his armor. "We can also strategize our next move."

GL-Alan nodded, his uniform replaced by blue jeans, black shirt and a green jacket with the Green Lantern insignia on the left side in a circle. Akasaka rubbed his temples, trying to get used to the idea of working with teen superheroes.

* * *

Later, Shinichi was put in bed to rest. They were in his family's hotel room. Shiori, Kasai, Rika and Hanyuu were present.

"Will he be okay?" Shiori asked as she looked over her son.

"He'll be fine after some rest," said GL-Alan. "So, what's the situation?"

Yuji summarized, "There's this new organization called Panther Claw and it's been doing random acts of violence for no good reason. Just recently, they kidnapped a bunch of people-"

"-Who you failed to free when you had the chance," GL-Alan finished.

"Right…anyway, the plan is to find out where Panther Claw's base is, which we have not yet figured out," said Yuji.

The ground began to shake, causing everyone to almost lose balance. Akasaka caught Rika as she fell backwards and she blushed when she realized he was holding her. Shiori made sure Shinichi didn't roll out of bed. Kasai held Hanyuu by the shoulders so she wouldn't lose balance. After several short minutes, the tremors stopped.

"Was that an earthquake?" asked Yuji.

"Something tells me that wasn't normal," whispered GL-Alan.

Hanyuu was looking out the window and she called their attention, "Everyone, I think you should see this." They all crowded around the window and in the distance was Tokyo Tower but it was right on top of a giant tree.

"Is that…a tree?" Akasaka gaped.

"Looks like it, and I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that's Panther Claw's base," said Yuji.

"Looks like we won't have to look far," said GL-Alan, his ring glowing. "Yuji, come on. You're with me. Shinichi has to stay here and rest so it'll be up to us now."

"I'm coming too," said Akasaka.

"Akasaka-san…" uttered Rika.

"I'm a police inspector of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department," said Akasaka seriously. "Panther Claw are criminals and my job is to apprehend them."

"These guys aren't normal criminals, Inspector Akasaka," GL-Alan informed him. "They're superhuman."

"A criminal is still a criminal and I'm still a cop."

"You both can argue all you like, but I'm heading there," Yuji spoke.

"Right," GL-Alan agreed, "But at the sign of trouble, Inspector Akasaka, you should run."

"Alright, but when you're in trouble I'll drag you both out," remarked the police inspector.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Panther Claw, both Violet and Black Claws stood before Sister Jill. "This is a surprise," said Black Claw. "And who are you supposed to be now?"

"I am Violet Claw," answered the new Panther Claw member. "I am neither Scarlet Claw nor Cobalt Claw. I am who I am and who I am is a loyal servant to Sister Jill-sama."

Jill smiled at her newly generated subordinate.

"Sister Jill-sama, we have put the prisoners away. Awaiting further orders," said Black Claw.

* * *

The streets were abandoned. A car, a flying teen in green energy, and a futuristic motorbike were heading towards the malevolent looking tree in the distance which had Tokyo Tower at its top. They stopped at the base of the tree. GL-Alan's ring alerted them, "We've got company!"

He was right. Panther Grunts suddenly appeared but in a matter of seconds they were knocked down by a rain of bullets. Looking at Akasaka, Yuji and GL-Alan saw that he'd popped his trunk and was holding a machinegun.

"I borrowed them from the PD's armory," Akasaka said as he put on a bullet-resistant vest. "So, are you ready to save the city?"

"I have to admit that I like this guy," said GL-Alan.

"Me too," agreed Yuji.

There was the sound of applause and standing before them was a lean figure. "Welcome to Panther Claw, peasants," she said to them.

"Who are you?" asked Yuji.

"Identify yourself," demanded GL-Alan.

"Very well," the figure said as he walked out of the shadows. A spotlight shone on her. She was dressed in a two-tone suit which was half black and half white and hanging from her shoulders was a black cape with a high collar. Her face was painted black on the right side and white on the left side. Her chin-length hair was black on the left side and white on the right side. In her hand was a hi-tech looking microphone at the end of a cane. Putting the microphone to her mouth she announced, "I AM BLACK CLAW, LOYAL SERVANT OF SISTER JILL-SAMA, AND ONE OF THE FOUR GODS OF PANTHER CLAW!"

"Don't you mean two?" Yuji corrected. "Showa kinda defeated one of you and then the other two fused into Violet Claw."

"Yes, thank you," said Black Claw. "I see you've come. You really impressed me. You managed to make one of our own abandon Sister Jill but she paid the price." She pointed up and a spotlight shone upon the tree. Nailed to it by spikes in her wrists was Sky Panther. Yuji's eyes widened.

"You bitch!" roared Yuji. He went to punch Black Claw but then she knocked him backwards by hitting him in the stomach with her microphone cane. He didn't flinch as he was hit and looked enraged.

"Yuji, we can take her down," said GL-Alan. Akasaka had a shotgun cocked. He was carrying a machinegun which was slung over his shoulder and a pair of handguns were kept in holsters at his waist.

"No, this is my fight," said Yuji as he gazed up at Sky Panther. She was alive, but she had been tortured and her wings had once again been ripped off. "You both go ahead and save those prisoners."

"Oh, you mean Sister Jill-sama's 'guests'?" asked a sneering Black Claw.

"Who is Sister Jill?" questioned Akasaka.

"Silence, worm! You do not deserve to speak her name," threatened Black Claw. "But if you must know, Sister Jill is our queen, our goddess, our great leader, and the future ruler of the world."

Yuji and GL-Alan rolled their eyes. That sounded like every other megalomaniacal villain they'd ever faced. GL-Alan encased Akasaka in a protective bubble with his ring and the two rose up the tree.

"Hey, there's a tree hollow," Akasaka pointed as he saw a hole, "Our way inside."

"OK, let's go." He and Akasaka flew into the hollow and once in GL-Alan put the police inspector down. "Careful, this place might be guarded." The two continued walking into the hollow. It was like a long tunnel that was lined with torches. "Man, does every villain's lair have the same interior decorator or something?" murmured GL-Alan.

"So, how do you know Shinichi-san?" Akasaka asked.

"He works for my dad," answered GL-Alan. "And he used to babysit me too while I was a baby."

"A baby?"

"I'm from the future," GL-Alan informed. His ring alerted them, "We've got company.'

Panther Grunts came out of nowhere with their guns but Akasaka was quick to act. He took hold of the machinegun and fired, killing them all and the Green Lantern observed as they all vanished after being gunned down.

"Not anymore," Akasaka countered.

They continued on, Panther Grunts jumping out without warning, but easily dealt with by the two of them. Akasaka even inquired, "So, where did you get that ring?"

"From aliens," GL-Alan answered.

The two exited into a large round chamber. There were several entrances in the wall across from them, ten to be exact. "Where do we go from here?" Akasaka asked.

"You can go to hell!" a familiar voice declared. Standing upside down on the ceiling was none other than Violet Claw. She grinned down at the cop and Lantern. "Welcome, gentlemen, to my lair!"

"This is your lair?" GL-Alan cocked an eyebrow. Violet Claw then pointed to a nearby wall which had some S&M toys mounted on it. There was a bed with shackles in the corner and also hanging on the wall was a selection of costumes. "Oh," he realized. He also saw the candle stands.

Violet Claw leapt from the ceiling and landed before them. She was sexy, yet dangerous. She cracked her whip. "OK, boys! Let's play!" She lashed her whip out at Akasaka but he was protected by an emerald shield.

"I'll take care of her! You, go and find the prisoners!" GL-Alan told Akasaka.

"OK, but which way do I go?" asked Akasaka.

GL-Alan tossed a device into Akasaka's hand. It looked like a compass. "That's something my girlfriend made! It tells you where you need to go! Now, go!"

The arrow in the compass spun and then pointed at one of the entrances. Deciding to trust in the strange compass, Akasaka ran straight into it, not looking back. The entrance then sealed up along with the others, sealing GL-Alan and Violet Claw in the chamber.

Violet Claw licked her whip and purred, "Let's play."

**BACK WITH YUJI AND BLACK CLAW…**

As GL-Alan and Akasaka were entering the enemy base, Yuji, eyes narrowed, slung his belt around his waist, and swiped his pass across the buckle, "HEN... SHIN!"

**Music - "Those Who Fight" (Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children)**

It was go time.

**"ZERO FORM!"**

Liger Zero roared as he got on all fours and charged at Black Claw with impressive speed. His claws activated, he swiped at Black Claw with rapid strikes and the villainess merely parried the attacks with her cane.

Black Claw laughed, "Your strength and ferocity is impressive! Had you joined us sooner, you would've made an excellent member in our ranks and Sky Panther would've been spared her torture!" She backed away and began to sing into her microphone. "LA~!" The microphone unleashed a concussive sound wave that hit Liger Zero and launched him into a building.

Liger Zero shook his head to get the ringing out of his ears and assessed his situation. He saw that Sky Panther was barely alive and she wouldn't last long. She needed medical attention and fast. That blast of sound was powerful, and it almost busted his eardrums. He needed a way to outrun it and he had just the solution. He pressed the blue button on his belt and swiped his pass.

**"JAGER FORM!"**

Lilith was watching the battle from the roof of a nearby building. She would've just gone in and taken the Kaijin to safety, but she promised Yuji that she would not get involved in his fights unless she was involved in it herself. So she let her boyfriend handle this one on his own. Besides, she knew her Yuji would win. She grinned, "Go get 'em, baby!"

Liger Jäger roared as he engaged his thrusters and rocketed towards Black Claw. She blinked in surprise and regained herself as she launched another sound blast. Liger Jäger merely flew to the side, letting the blast fly past him as he continued soaring towards his target. Once he got within range, he launched his rapid punch-kick combos. However, Black Claw was able to fight him at equal speed as they traded blows.

Black Claw smirked, "You're just full of neat little tricks, aren't you, boy? I guess my microphone is useless against your speed." She pulled a sword out of nowhere and made a few quick slashing motions, sparks flying off Liger Jäger's armor as she cut through the blue armor plating and she kicked him in the gut, forcing him back. Her sword seemed to be glowing white. "This blade vibrates at an ultra-high frequency, enabling me to cut through anything and it looks like that blue armor of yours is a tad sensitive to damage."

Liger Jäger inwardly admitted that she was right. That blade would cut through him like paper. So he decided to match the Panther Claw villainess. "Then it's time to put your ass on the chopping block!"

**"SCHNEIDER FORM!"**

His orange armor replaced the scarred blue armor as Liger Schneider extended his arm blades and charged forward, the blades glowing with energy. The fighters clashed and the blades released powerful noises that rang through the air as they clanged against one another. They locked blades and glared at one another.

"He he he," Black Claw chuckled, "You never cease to impress me, Liger."

"Too bad I'm not here to impress you," Liger Schneider countered with a growl. "I'm here to stop you!"

"Then you'd better be quick about it! The traitor may not last much longer."

"Shut up!"

He extended one of the back blades and it cut Black Claw in the side, making her grunt as Liger Schneider went for a left roundhouse as the leg blade extended out for a fatal blow. She saw the attack coming and stepped into Liger Schneider as she punched him in the gut and gave him a well-placed head butt.

He backed away and wiped his pass.

**"FULL CHARGE!"**

All his blades were fully extended as Liger Schneider charged at Black Claw at full speed and his body was covered in flames. **"Savage Blade!"**

Black Claw also advanced as the two warriors got close to each other.

***SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH! KIN!***

Liger Scheider's blades were shattered as he crashed to the floor and tumbled. Black Claw managed to get out of the attack alive, but her clothes were tattered and had holes in them.

**End Music**

She smirked, "My my, that was an interesting attack, though it leaves you very exposed to counterattacks."

**Music - "No Future"**

Liger Schneider growled, "You talk too much..."

Sky Panther slowly opened her eyes and grunted as she saw what was going on. Liger Schneider was down and Black Claw was walking slowly to him. "Li...ger...!" she tried to call, but she was too weak. She tried again and called louder, "Liger... Get up...!"

Liger Schneider heard Sky Panther's call and rose to his feet as he slowly turned to her hanging form, "Hey there, Sky... Don't worry; I'm gonna save you...!"

Black Claw laughed, "You'd risk your life for a Kaijin?"

He readied his pass for another transformation, "No. I'm risking my life for a new friend!"

**"PANZER FORM!"**

Liger was decked in his Panzer armor and swiped his pass.

**"FULL CHARGE!"**

Liger Panzer locked his legs in a horse stance and all the missiles pods that were mounted on his armor opened up to reveal a plethora of missiles that were all locked on Black Claw. **"Burning...Big...BANG!"**

All missiles were launched and flew straight at Black Claw. She smirked as she started cutting the missiles with her sword as explosions followed. This gave Liger Panzer the opening he needed. He tracked it down to where Black Claw was and jumped into the smoke and grabbed her, much to her shock, by the collar with one hand and his pass in another.

"What are you doing!" Black Claw demanded.

Liger Panzer grinned under his helmet, "Simple, taking you out." He swiped the pass over his belt.

**"FULL CHARGE!"**

Energy started to collect in his cannons and Liger Panzer was ready to blast Black Claw to kingdom come at point blank.

"YOU FOOL, YOU'LL KILL US BOTH!" Black Claw shrieked.

"Like I said, I'm risking my life for a friend. Besides, I have a family to go home to! **HYPER...CANNON!**"

***BOOOOOOOM!***

**End Music**

A massive explosion rocked the street as Liger Panzer open fired, obliterating Black Claw in an instant. Sky Panther was wide-eyed as she had a front-row seat to Liger's self-sacrifice. She began to shed tears as she was unable to admit her feelings to him. She stopped as she heard footsteps approaching her and she gave a wide smile as she saw Yuji stepping out of the smoke, with his clothes shredded, his face dirtied, and holding his left arm.

"You're alive...!" she pronounced happily.

Yuji hopped the branches and reached where she was hanging from, "We Manakytes are pretty sturdy. It takes more than an explosion to take us out."

She blinked, "What's a Manakyte?"

"I'll explain later." He then held the spikes that were lodged in her wrists, "This is gonna hurt, so try to bear it for a little longer." She bit her lip as Yuji yanked the spikes out as quickly as possible and caught her falling body as he leaned back against the giant tree.

"Why did you risk your life to save me?" Sky Panther demanded softly. "I thought I was your enemy."

"Well, I guess I saw something in you that wasn't really evil," Yuji replied. "More like you were confused about what you were doing."

She then broke out into a blush, "Do you really... think of me as a friend?"

"I understand you're interested in a relationship. Question is, do you really want a relationship with me?"

"Well, are you in any relationships?"

Yuji shrugged, "Well, I have two wives and four girlfriends. I guess one more can't really hurt."

Sky Panther bugged out, "WHAT? YOU'RE MARRIED AND HAVE GIRLFRIENDS?"

Yuji waved it off, "Like I said, I'll tell you about it later. Anyway, I'm Yuji. If you want, I'd like to know your real name."

Sky Panther's blush never faded, "It's Sora... Sora Akiyama."

Yuji smiled, "That's a beautiful name."

Lilith poofed into existence and smiled, "That was a good finish, baby."

Sora was startled and wrapped her arms around Yuji's neck, "Where'd you come from!**?**"

"Relax," Yuji placated. "This is Lilith, one of my girlfriends." He looked to the petite Succubus, "Lilith, can you get Sora to ARMOR? She needs medical attention."

Sora grew worried, "What about you?"

"I'll be fine. My body's healing up as we speak. I have to help Alan and Akasaka." He then smiled, "Once I'm done, we'll go on a date. How's that sound?"

Sora blushed and nodded, "OK..."

Lilith giggled as she helped Sora up and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Yuji then got up and popped his arm back into place, "Now then, time to get this ass of mine in gear." He jumped from the branch and onto his D-Wheel down below as he revved the engine and rode into the hollow that the Green Lantern and inspector had entered in earlier.

* * *

GL-Alan was firing his ring at Violet Claw but she avoided his blasts with ease by jumping around the place. She even did a somersault and cartwheels, showing off her gymnastic abilities. She was also very fast and GL-Alan just couldn't lock on to her position. "It's like trying to swat a fly, a really annoying fly." He was referring to her excessive cackling and he really wanted to shut her up. He then morphed the light into a hammer and brought it down on Violet Claw. Instead of being flattened by the mallet, she flattened her own body like it was rubber and allowed herself to get hit. Then, she morphed her body into a spring and sprung the hammer back at GL-Alan, putting him off balance. She morphed her body back to normal and then leapt at GL-Alan. She kicked him right in the face and then wrapped her body around him like a snake, constricting him.

"A rubber…body…" he realized.

"One of my latest powers, cuties. Now, how about some fun?" She licked his cheek and he grimaced in absolute disgust. With force of will, he repelled her with a burst of green energy. She morphed into a ball, bouncing around the wall as she hit the floor and walls before coming to a stop. "Meanie," she stuck her tongue out at him. He fired at her but she kept wiggling her body about, evading the blasts.

"Stop wiggling you crazy bitch!" shouted GL-Alan. He could use his ring to make something that could cut her rubber body, but as a member of the Green Lantern Corp he was not supposed to kill. However, her cackling was so annoying that he was tempted.

Violet Claw cracked her whip and lashed it out, tying it tight around GL-Alan's throat. He felt it squeeze around his throat as he tried to pry it off as she slowly started to yank him to her.

"Now you're my bitch on a leash!" she laughed as she continued to pull him in.

"Screw…YOU!" He unleashed a bright flash of light that blinded her, causing her to shriek out in pain as she released her whip to rub her eyes.

"SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed and then GL-Alan got right in front of her and punched her in the face so hard her head snapped backwards with her neck stretching before snapping back into place. She then opened her mouth, revealing her sharp teeth as she licked them with her long tongue. GL-Alan grimaced in disgust. "So, you like it rough, huh?"

"Not from you, I don't." At this point, he really wished he had the girls backing him up. He then saw Violet Claw's mouth was glowing from. Actually, the glow was coming from her throat.

"VIOLET SCREAM!" Violet Claw exclaimed as she fired a burst of energy from her mouth at GL-Alan. His reflexes kicked in and he managed to make a shield to take the brunt of the blast which pushed him backwards. The rest of the beam flowed over him and he felt his entire body burn. He could feel the shield straining but he had to endure long enough to beat this villainess.

Still, Violet Claw would have to stop. It was all a matter of waiting. The beam then started to thin until it was nonexistent and GL-Alan's shield vanished.

"You are going to be so much fun when I break you in," said Violet Claw.

"Sorry, but only my girls get to play with me," GL-Alan responded.

"They can play too…"

"No thanks!" He fired and the green beam formed into a fist that Violet Claw avoided, leaving a hole in the wall.

"My turn." Violet Claw undid her pigtails and her long hair fell before it came to life like. They looked like tentacles, or snakes, like the mythical Medusa. "MEDUSA HAIR!" Her hair stretched out towards GL-Alan at blinding speed and bound him in place. She then swung her head to the side, slamming him against the wall. She swung her head downward, smashing him to the floor. She spun her head around and around and then throwing him through another wall, leaving a gaping hole. Her hair retracted. "Had enough, Green Boy?"

There was a green glow in the wall as GL-Alan floated out to face her. "Actually, I've been hit harder."

Snarling, Violet Claw removed her bracelets and then they enlarged into a pair of chakrams. She tossed them through the air and the spinning weapons flew at GL-Alan. He dodged but the chakrams followed after GL-Alan. No matter where he flew, the chakrams would follow. He tried blasting them away but they spun so fast that the beams bounced right off. Those spikes would shred him. He needed to outrun them somehow.

"VIOLET STARE!" called out Violet Claw as she fired lasers from her eyes. GL-Alan stopped in mid-air to avoid being hit but then was hit by the chakrams. His energy barrier protected him but he still felt the blow and the spikes cutting into him. They flew past him and then returned to Violet Claw.

"I'm going to enjoy making you bleed," grinned Violet Claw sadistically. She let her tongue slither out. GL-Alan grimaced.

"No thanks!" He had no time to waste here.

"I wonder if you're worried about that friend of yours," said Violet Claw.

"The cop? He can handle himself."

* * *

Akasaka had been running through the tunnel. It was endless and Panther Claw grunts kept jumping to stop him only to meet their end as he shot them down. He was starting to run out of ammo too but he still had to find where the prisoners were being held. So far, the compass was just leading him into Panther Grunts at each turn.

"Just how much farther is it?" he wondered as he looked down at the compass which told him to go right.

* * *

"He was handsome too," Violet Claw stated.

GL-Alan saw she was distracted. He decided this time to blast her with all he got. Seeing the flash of green light, Violet Claw went bouncing about the room in the form of a ball. This frustrated GL-Alan greatly, causing a vein in the side of his head to throb. When she bounced towards him, he fired, but she made a hole in her body so the beam just passed harmlessly through her.

**WHAM!**

A kick to the back of the head nearly knocked GL-Alan out of the air.

**SLAM!**

A knee to the gut knocked the air out of his lungs.

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

Two slaps in the face made his world spin.

**KA-POW!**

A head-butt disoriented him. Violet Claw had her legs wrapped around his waist from the front and staring him straight in the aye, her sharp nails pressing against his cheeks.

"So, darling. Give up yet?"

His response was to glare at her and his eyes snapped wide open. Her eyes widened too as an invisible force hit her with the force of a freight train at full speed, literally flattening her against the wall. The same invisible force stretched her arms and legs apart. She struggled but that only made the pain worse.

GL-Alan's powers weren't just in his ring. He was the son of Rachel "Raven" Roth-Smith and Warren Smith. His mother was the half-demon daughter of Trigon the Terrible. His mother possessed the ability of 'mind-over-matter', an ability he was using on Violet Claw now.

"Let's see how far you can stretch," he said as he proceeded to stretch her limbs further and further apart. Even rubber bands had a limit before they just snapped. Violet Claw howled in agony and then GL-Alan let her limbs go, allowing them to painfully snap back to normal. All of a sudden he appeared right in front of her, grabbed her head with his hands and then slammed the back of her head against the wall, repeatedly. Violet Claw saw stars. He then dug his fist deep into her gut, knocking the wind out of her. Eyes filled with rage, Violet Claw opened up her mouth to fire but then her mouth was covered up by a gag of green energy. She tried her eyebeams, which became blindfolded by green energy too.

He then brought her up to the air with him and like a boxer he punched her in the face repeatedly. Her head snapped back and forth like a speed punching bag. He gave her a strong right hook and her neck stretched far to the left and when it snapped back, a left hook made her neck stretch to the right. A strong straight punch sent her head flying on her stretched neck and when her neck snapped back, GL-Alan continued to pound her rubber face in.

He then threw her to the ground, hard, and Violet Claw groaned in pain as she lay in her crater. "You know, you can end all of this if you just give up," he offered.

Violet Claw's eyes narrowed as she glared at GL-Alan with absolute, maniacal, hatred. She opened her mouth, charging up her attack. GL-Alan rolled his eyes and murmured, "Why must psychos be so stubborn?"

"VIOLET SCREAM!" shouted Violet Claw as she unleashed her energy blast at GL-Alan to wipe him off the face of the Earth. GL-Alan didn't make a shield. He decided to fight fire with fire. He aimed, focused his will, and fired his own energy blast. Both violet and green energy blasts slammed into each other violently. The force of the two blasts crashing nearly blew them away but they continued to fire their energy, in an attempt to overpower each other. Violet Claw pumped more and more power into her beam as did GL-Alan with his. GL-Alan gritted his teeth as he felt himself being pushed but he kept on pushing back. He pushed back, more and more.

Violet Claw felt like she was going to win but then GL-Alan pushed harder than she ever could and his blast actually cut right through hers and was speeding towards her. She saw her violet light being swallowed by his emerald light and screamed as the light enveloped her. She let loose a shriek of pain as the green light overtook her vision.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**Kamen Rider Chrome: Well, it's GL-Alan VS Violet Claw and Kamen Rider Liger VS Black Claw. It seems Yuji's won and is now going in to join his comrades to fight Panther Claw. If anyone is curious, Alan is a creation of Shadow Element 13 and Liger/Yuji Fudo is a creation of Kamen Rider Bushido. Now, to those who don't know Liger, he's a Rider based on both Den-O and the Zoid "Liger Zero". All of Liger's forms are based on Liger Zero's. Here is a list of their capabilities.**

**ZERO FORM**: The base armor unit for the Liger System. It is the basic combat armor, possessing balanced offense, defensive, and speed capabilities. The Liger System, itself, grants the user (Yuji) natural agility and Zero Form plays upon this attribute. Zero Form's Hissatsu Waza: Strike Laser Claw - The golden claws of the Liger armor glow with a bright golden light that is actually energy that enables the claws to cut through virtually anything.

**JAGER FORM**: This form is generally mean for speed and recon. This blue variation armor of the Liger System is sleek and possesses two thrusters that enable Yuji to achieve speeds of up to Mach 2 when maxed out. While this form is the fastest of Liger's forms, it lacks defensive power and cannot last in a prolonged battle. Its strongest attack is the same as Zero Form.

**SCHNEIDER FORM**: This form is the fully combat-efficient form of the others. It plays upon speed, agility and offense in close combat scenarios. The blades positioned on strategic parts of the armor can be controlled by Yuji's instinctive thought patterns. Schneider is unique in the fact that its strongest attack has 2 levels. Mode 1: Buster Slash - This first attack allows the blades on the arms, legs, and head to extend out and Liger charges at the enemy, the blades charged with energy, and cutting through almost anything. Mode 2: Savage Blade - in this attack, the blades attached to the back extend out along with the other blades and Liger Scheider is enveloped in red energy and shreds through the target, leaving only pieces of debris in its wake.

**PANZER FORM**: This form's purpose is long range support fire. The armor provides maximum protection from physical attacks and possesses a special coating that repels and refracts light and energy-based weaponry. While Panzer excels in offense and defense, its major weakness is sits lack of speed. Also, the longer Panzer Form is used, the longer the armor begins to overheat, due to the armor lacking a cooling system. Panzer form consists of thick armor, two beam cannons, and a plethora of missiles, rockets, and mortars. Hissatsu Waza 1: Hyper Cannon - The two cannons on Liger's shoulders charge for power and discharges that power into destructive energy beams, destroying anything foolish enough to remain in the line of fire when fully charged. Hissatsu Waza 2: Burning Big Bang - Simply put, Liger Panzer unleashes all fire power and ammunitions on the target. Once emptied, the armor tends to overheat faster.


	5. Kamen Rider VS Panther Claw Part 5

As a result of the blast from GL-Alan's ring, Violet Claw now resembled a mess of melted rubber. It just wasn't pretty where she lay which was a scorched trench. She glared hatefully at GL-Alan who approached and knelt before her. "OK, I think you should just surrender. You're in no condition to resist so you might as well give yourself up and maybe you'll get a lighter punishment.

Her response was to shout, "I DON'T THINK SO!" Her body became enveloped in a violet aura which grew more and more intense with every passing second. GL-Alan's eyes widened as Violet Claw unleashed all the energy within her in one single go. "SEE YOU IN HELL, GREENIE!"

**-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!-**

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER VS PANTHER CLAW (PART 5)**

* * *

Yuji was racing through the tunnel, knocking away Panther Grunts who came out to stop him. He then heard a loud explosion in the distance and picked up speed. He was momentarily blinded by a cloud of smoke but then he stopped his bike. Once the smoke cleared, he found himself a large chamber. There was a deep crater in the center of the floor. In the corner of his eye, he noticed a green glow and saw that it was GL-Alan in a sphere of green energy. "Alan!" Yuji called. The Green Lantern looked at the Rider. "What happened here?"

"Violet Claw tried to take me out with her," GL-Alan answered.

"Guess it was a pretty bad date," Yuji joked.

"What happened to Black Claw?" asked GL-Alan.

"Oh, she's six-feet under," answered Yuji, shrugging. GL-Alan frowned. He would've preferred not to use lethal force but these were desperate times. "Where's Inspector Akasaka?"

"I told him to go ahead and find the prisoners," GL-Alan answered. "I even gave him something to help him find them."

"We better check in on him," said Yuji. He took out a walkie-talkie. Akasaka had given the Lantern and Rider a walkie-talkie each so they could keep in touch. "Akasaka, are you there? Do you copy? Over."

* * *

Akasaka held up his walkie-talkie, "Yeah, I'm here and I've found the prisoners." He was in what would appear to be the dungeon and the prisoners were all in a big cell and behind bars. "The problem is how I'm going to get them out, though."

"Just stay there," said GL-Alan. "We'll get you and the prisoners out." He ordered, "Ring, lock onto Mamoru Akasaka's position."

Yuji murmured, impressed, "I should get one of those rings too."

With Akasaka's position locked, GL-Alan said, "Let's go." He fired a beam at one of the sealed doors and blasted it open. "Follow me." He flew into the door he'd made and Yuji followed on his D-Wheel.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Shinichi was still resting in bed. He was fast asleep, trying to reenergize his body. Through the window, they could see the tree that served as Panther Claw's base.

"I hope they'll be alright," said Rika.

"Don't worry!" Hanyuu assured Rika. "Akasaka-san has a Kamen Rider and a Green Lantern with him! There's no way they'll lose!"

"But, still…" Rika glanced over to Shinichi. They had experienced Shinichi fainting after a harsh battle, either after he first used a new power or simply because he was drained after using the Treasures. It took days for him to recover. She knew the others could handle things without him, but she felt an ominous feeling.

Kasai stood at attention, like a guard. He had his trusty shotgun with him, ready to fight if any of Panther Claw's grunts came in to cause them trouble. His wife and Shinichi's mother, Shiori, sat at her son's bedside, watching over him. When she'd lost him over a decade ago, she'd felt empty. Her husband had been her pillar of support but when he died she wallowed in despair. It wasn't until sometime later that she decided to stand back on her own feet again. Even though they were gone, they were with her in spirit. She never gave up hope that her son was still alive though. Despite the police declaring him dead, despite her friends telling her to just give up and move on, she never gave up on the possibility that her son, her little Shinji, was alive somewhere.

And she was right. Her agent had told her he'd spotted someone who could be her son. A lot of time may have passed but there was a resemblance between Shinichi and Shiori. He'd changed his name, due to his amnesia, but he was her son, her little Shinji.

When she'd found him, her heart leapt out of her chest. It was just too much, too overwhelming, and while he had not remembered her at first, bits and pieces of his memories of her started to return when she showed him the photos.

She knew right away that taking him away from Hinamizawa was a bad idea. So, in secret, she'd bought some land in Hinamizawa to build a house on and with her son they moved in together into an apartment in Okinomiya. Shinichi insisted on paying for his own expenses, earning pay from various odd jobs. He even took time to help her with her novels.

She even wanted to adopt Hanyuu and Rika. They really didn't have a family anymore in Hinamizawa and she wanted to care for the two girls. They were just too cute and it was really sad to see them live alone without any parental guidance or supervision. Though some may say Shiori wasn't an ideal parent, who were they to decide what was proper. She had a good heart, good intentions, and to her that was important. What was more important was that she loved the girls as if they were her own. Once the house was completed, she and her son moved into it and brought Rika and Hanyuu into it as well.

Then all things changed when she found out his secret. She found out what'd happened to him in the ten years they'd been separated and cried. The tears were for him, for he couldn't cry himself during those ten years. A monster had turned her son into a weapon and she hadn't been there to stop it from happening. Shinichi hadn't blamed her but she felt guilty for being late when she was supposed to pick him up from kindergarten.

When Shinichi risked his life to save the world, she knew that he wasn't her little boy anymore. He was a young man with a responsibility.

Still, he was her son. He put himself at risk so many times already, nearly dying. Sometimes she wished that they could go back in time and then he wouldn't have to fight. He'd just have a normal life but that was impossible. They couldn't change the past and Shinichi wouldn't want to change at all. He knew his destiny. He held firm to his resolve. He was a hero meant to strike evil down.

He was a warrior.

He was a hero.

He was a Kamen Rider.

It still pained her to see him like this. He wasn't hurt, or anything because whatever Gebok had done to him made him heal very fast. Once, she'd even seen him take a knife to a stomach to get her purse back from a mugger. The knife had penetrated his skin but no further. She knew he had some sort of armor bonded to his muscles hidden under his skin so a knife would just stop before it hit anything vital.

She knew that Shinichi didn't consider himself a human like them. He was a cyborg. His organs had been replaced by mechanical hardware, he had metal plated bones and muscles, he had implants in his brain, circuits and wiring interwoven with his nervous system, and finally some sort of crystal core in the centre of his waist that provided him with power.

All that didn't matter to her and it didn't matter to his friends. However, to Shinichi, they were a reminder of what Gebok had intended for him to be.

A weapon.

Shinichi accepted that and had even declared himself as Hinamizawa's own Sword and Shield. If he was going to be a weapon, he'd be a weapon of justice.

* * *

GL-Alan and Yuji found the dungeon where Akasaka was waiting for them. Seeing the cell, GL-Alan frowned. He turned to look at Yuji who was already calling ARMOR for assistance.

"Yeah, we're going to need a Dimensional Rift to transport these civilians out of here," Yuji contacted with his wrist watch.

"A Dimensional Rift?" asked Akasaka.

"Yeah, just watch," GL-Alan instructed.

Akasaka waited and then he saw what appeared to be a silvery curtain drop down in front of the cell. It then moved backwards, sweeping over the civilians. Akasaka's eyes widened as everyone had disappeared. "Where did they go?" he asked.

"They're outside of this place, safe, where they should be," said Yuji. "Where you should be."

"I can't just leave," said Akasaka. "This is a police matter."

"Doesn't this escape your jurisdiction?" GL-Alan inquired.

"This is Tokyo, my city, and I'm Police Inspector of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department," answered Akasaka sternly. That was his answer. He wasn't budging.

"Well, we've taken out those Four Gods," answered Yuji. "Now, all we have left is to face the big boss." He put on his belt and gripped his Rider Pass. "Excuse me while I get into my fighting clothes. Henshin!"

"**ZERO FORM!**"

Liger Zero cracked his knuckles together. "OK, Alan. It's time to take Sister Jill down!"

GL-Alan nodded in agreement. However, suddenly, a violet portal appeared before them. It was a huge circle which spiraled on the inside like a spinning wind tunnel. It was also sucking them right inside. Crying out, the three men were sucked right into the portal which blinked right out of existence as soon as they vanished inside.

They were unceremoniously dropped on a new floor, in a heap.

"OK, I think I'm gonna hurl…" said Liger Zero.

"Please don't. I just had the floor cleaned."

The unfamiliar voice got their attention and they got back up. Looking about, they got a pretty good idea where they were.

They were in Sister Jill's throne room, the heart of Panther Claw.

Sister Jill sat on a throne which had spikes on the backrest. It sat at the top of a platform. Many steps led up to it. She was attractive looking, with fair skin and long green hair. Her lips were rose red and she had a figure any beauty model would die, or kill, for squeezed into a tight halter-style dress that left little to the imagination. A diamond-shaped stone hung from her neck on a necklace. Her eyes were cat-like and she also wore a crown that had a point going down the bridge of her nose and two points that went upwards like horns. She really was a devilish beauty and she was the leader of Panther Claw.

"So, you've both have come to pay your respects to Sister Jill-sama," Sister Jill's loyal butler said to GL-Alan and Liger.

"Actually, we've come to take her in," said GL-Alan firmly.

"That's right," nodded Liger.

"Actually, that will be impossible," said the butler.

"Why is that?" asked GL-Alan.

**FLASH!**

**SMASH! SMASH!**

**Music – "Dark Battle" (Zoids)**

The Lantern and Rider were both grabbed by solid violet light in the shape of hands and slammed into the wall, hard, enough to have them both seeing stars. GL-Alan looked up and realized that the light was connected to something on Sister Jill's right ring finger. Then his eyes widened when he realized what it truly was.

A Star Sapphire Power Ring.

"Oh crap," GL-Alan murmured.

"Let me guess, that ring of hers packs the same type of power yours does," said Liger.

"That's right," GL-Alan grunted as he felt himself being crushed, "And she's about to crush us with it!"

Liger could feel his armor groaning with strain against the grip of the hands. "Then we just have to push right back!"

Akasaka was shooting at Sister Jill. He was using the machine gun and bullets went flying at her as empty casings rained down at his feet. The bullets pelted Sister Jill but did no damage. The violet glow around her body was a protective barrier. She felt tickled by the bullets but nothing more. She didn't really consider Akasaka as much of a threat.

Akasaka pulled the trigger again but his gun had run out of ammo. He tossed it away and pulled out the shotgun which he aimed and fired.

**BANG!**

The shots bounced off her. He pumped the gun.

**BANG!**

He repeated this process over and over.

**BANG!**

Pump.

**BANG!**

Pump.

**BANG!**

Now he was starting to annoy her. Glaring at him, she raised her ring and fired a beam at him.

**Pause Music**

* * *

"How long are you going to be sleeping?"

Shinichi blinked as he looked around. He was in the grassy field that was in his mind. Looking back at him from a distance was Kuro Juusan, the original personality of BLACK 13. He had his arms crossed, a stern expression on his face. He didn't look happy.

"Kuro…?" Shinichi began to question.

"How long are you going to be sleeping?" Kuro repeated. "I realize this is your recharge period but don't you think you should wake up to assist your comrades?"

"My comrades? What's going on?" Shinichi asked.

"Alan Smith, Yuji Fudo and Inspector Mamoru Akasaka have all gone up to Panther Claw's base to defeat them once and for all," Kuro answered and Shinichi's eyes widened in response.

* * *

**Continue Music**

Sister Jill had missed because Yuji's D-Wheel, which had been sucked up along with them, had activated its auto-pilot and rammed right into Sister Jill. Her concentration was broken and she released both GL-Alan and Liger Zero. She then blasted the bike in retaliation, sending it crashing into a wall.

Liger Zero was not pleased. "My bike!" he cried. Now he was pissed. "Did you know how long it took me to build that?"

GL-Alan reminded, "I don't think she really cares."

She didn't. Aiming her ring at the two Riders, she fired a series of beams at them. Akasaka had taken cover behind a statue made in Sister Jill's likeness. He knew he would just get in the way but he was a police officer. He had to help somehow.

Liger Zero ran about, dodging the flying beams as GL-Alan flew through the air, countering the violet beams with his own ring's green beams. His barrage collided with hers, causing miniature explosions to erupt in the air.

She seemed to be a master of her Star Sapphire Ring as she didn't seem to show much effort when she attacked. Overconfidence, perhaps? Maybe GL-Alan could capitalize on that.

Sister Jill decided to use her imagination, quite literally in fact. Focused, her ring created two constructs of violet light. They were panthers, with bat wings on their backs. The panthers roared and lunged at each of their targets. GL-Alan was facing a mean mouth of teeth as Liger Zero faced the same. These ferocious felines started to claw at them but GL-Alan was ready to counter whatever Sister Jill had sent at them.

**POW!**

A boxing glove made of green energy bashed against the violet panther's face, sending it flying backwards and crashing into the wall. Meanwhile, Liger Zero and his own violet panther were having a literal cat fight as they clawed at each other. GL-Alan watched as the violet panther burst forth from the dust cloud and slashed at him. He caught the claw in his hand and then blasted the construct point blank with his ring.

**"FULL CHARGE!"**

**"Strike…Laser…Claw!"** Liger Zero roared as he sliced the violet panther apart, watching it fade away from sight. "Alright, let's take down the queen bitch!" He looked up, but Sister Jill was not on her throne. "Where the fuck is she!"

"Yuji, behind you!" GL-Alan warned and Yuji turned to see Sister Jill staring right at him.

**STAB!**

A blade of violet light stabbed Liger Zero right through the stomach, penetrating his armor from the front and out the back. He cried out in surprise and pain then he screamed as he felt explosive pain from the blade suddenly receding into her ring before she blasted him with incredible force, sending him crashing against the steps that led up to her throne. She turned her attention towards GL-Alan and then used her ring to lift her throne up and throw it at him. He'd seen it done before so he blasted the thrown to pieces and a cloud of dust blinded him.

Sister Jill had suddenly appeared behind him and sent him plummeting to the ground with an explosive blast from her ring. He stopped his unwilling descent and turned to face Sister Jill again.

She was gone. GL-Alan frowned. Where was she? She was still around, that much he could tell. He could sense it. That was when Sister Jill chose to appear right in front of him and hit him with a solid right hook, sending him staggering back.

Suddenly, Sister Jill was in his face and had her fingers wrapped around his forehead, digging her sharp nails into his skull as she squeezed. "Let's see what's in here, shall we?" she said as she began to crush his head.

GL-Alan kicked Sister Jill violently, sending her flying backwards. He fired a barrage of green blasts at her but she flew out of the way and flung discs of violet energy at him. One of discs sliced one of her statues in half while the other nearly cut GL-Alan down the middle if he hadn't dodged.

"**JAGER FORM!**"

Yuji had recovered from his previous Sister Jill inflicted injury and was in his speed-based Jager Form. Activating the thrusters, Liger Jager speed had gone up to Mach 2 in a matter of seconds. He had his claws out and with a roar he slashed at Sister Jill, causing her to cry out in shock. Rebounding off a nearby wall, he performed a roll and slashed her again. At this speed, Liger Jager was visible as only a blue blur.

Liger Jager didn't possess any new weaponry, which was the same as Liger Zero. It was only faster, with thrusters enabling Yuji to reach Mach 2 speeds. However, its lack of defensive power made it vulnerable from heavy attack. Another weakness was that it could not be used in a prolonged battle.

Liger Jager stopped, moving, panting as he stared up as Sister Jill. It seemed that he'd done enough damage to rip her dress up in places but then her dress seemed to repair itself. "Kuso!" Liger Jager cursed.

GL-Alan had already guessed that Sister Jill's dress had not been made of fabric. Like his Green Lantern uniform, her dress was made from her ring.

Sister Jill fired a beam at Liger Jager who dodged swiftly due to his speed. She saw him blur to the right and with a smirk she vanished from sight, only to reappear in Liger Jager's path. The blue Rider's eyes widened as a violet flash enveloped his vision.

"Yuji!" GL-Alan cried out as he saw his fellow Rider encased in violet crystal. Using his ring, he created a chain gun that was connected to his arm and fired at Sister Jill who put up a shield to block the assault. Her shield was being pelted harmlessly by the bullets as she sneered at GL-Alan. "How do you have that ring!" demanded GL-Alan.

She didn't answer and instead morphed her shield into a massive spiked ball that was connected to a chain and swung it down on GL-Alan. He rolled out of the way as the spiked ball came down, nearly crushing him. The spiked ball was replaced by a scythe blade and she swung it to the side in order to decapitate GL-Alan, which would've been successful if he hadn't ducked under it.

Whoever Sister Jill was, she was definitely an expert at manipulating her Power Ring. Still, that didn't mean GL-Alan was going to back down and let her win. She was the enemy, a villain, a criminal, and he had to defeat her in order to bring her down to face justice.

Akasaka could only watch with a grim expression. So far, Sister Jill and the Green Lantern were evenly matched. However, how long would that last? Clearly, Sister Jill had just as much experience, if not even more than GL-Alan, when it came to using her powers. Could they really win against her?

GL-Alan wondered how someone like Sister Jill could have the ring and be so powerful. As far as he knew, the ring was powered by love. Did Sister Jill possess the capacity for such an emotion? Well, according to the kind of power she wielded, there was no doubt the ring thought so. Deep down, she could love, and that kind of love was giving her the power to beat him.

**End Music**

* * *

"They're going there? Without me?" Shinichi was shocked.

"Correction: they are already there," remarked Kuro. "While you were sleeping, they just went up there to stop Panther Claw for good."

"Damn it," Shinichi cursed. He should be helping them. Unfortunately, his body was in 'recharge mode' after he'd used up his energy as Showa Oni earlier. "Damn it!" He clenched his fists. He hated feeling useless like this.

Kuro leaned against a tree, arms crossed, "You should wake up. This is your body, after all."

Shinichi had never really tried to wake up while he was resting and recharging. Whenever he did, it was when he regained his strength which was after a period of several days. "How do I do that?" asked Shinichi.

"Willpower."

* * *

Akasaka was pounding on Liger Jager's crystal prison. "Come on, you!" he shouted, "Get your ass out of there!"

GL-Alan was taking a beating. He had his force field at maximum output to guard himself from the barrage of purple energy that was raining down on him. He needed help and Akasaka was trying to get Liger Jager out of the crystal so he could at least help GL-Alan.

"That is pointless," said the butler and Akasaka spun around with his gun aimed at the man's head. He put his hands up. "Please, do not shoot. I am just telling you the truth. It is pointless to resist Sister Jill-sama's love. Your friend there is trapped until he accepts Sister Jill's love."

"Her love?" Akasaka asked. "You mean she forces it on people like this?"

"Not force it on people. She merely expresses it with her whole heart and her love is so strong that people simply can't resist," explained the butler.

Akasaka concluded, "So, that's her plan? She rules the world with the power of love? So, what's with all the destruction?"

"Sister Jill-sama simply enjoys it," answered the butler.

"So, just for fun? Destroying the city, scaring people, and just fighting is all her ideas of what fun is?" asked Akasaka, scowling.

"That is correct, and right now Sister Jill-sama is enjoying herself immensely!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" said Akasaka. Suddenly, the butler's hands were wrapped around his throat, tight, and lifting Akasaka off his feet.

"Sister Jill-sama will not be denied!" exclaimed the butler as he began to squeeze the life out of the police inspector. He was struggling to breathe as he glared down at Sister Jill's butler. GL-Alan was still fighting Sister Jill while Liger was trapped in crystal. His vision started to fade as the lack of oxygen to his brain started to affect him.

He saw his life flash before his eyes. He remembered when he'd first met Rika all those years ago, then he remembered when his daughter had been born. Seeing his daughter for the first time had been the happiest moment of his life and not even being promoted to inspector could beat that.

He then thought about what would happen to his wife and daughter if he died here. They would be devastated.

Inside the violet crystal, Yuji was unconscious. He felt a strange force trying to envelop him.

_'Dammit,' _Yuji frowned to himself. _'I must be getting soft or something.'_

_"Do you plan on giving up?"_

Yuji opened his eyes and saw Yumi's spirit, smiling back at him. He blinked, "Yumi?"

_"Are you gonna give up because of this fake love? That certainly doesn't sound like the sempai I fell in love with."_

I never said I was giving up," Yuji retorted. "I have a family to get back to, some kids that still need their old man, and I got a date to keep."

Yumi giggled, _"You've changed a lot, Yuji. I'm glad you were able to find happiness!"_ She then disappeared.

Yuji closed his eyes and roared as he unleashed his draconian power, flames covering his body as the violet crystal exploded. Akasaka and the butler were blown away and the butler hit a wall, knocking him out. Akasaka tumbled along the floor, coughing and gasping and then his eyes widened as he saw Liger Jager.

Liger Jager had an aura around him in the shape of a dragon. As Liger Jager roared, so did the aura dragon, which spread its wings wide.

"Fudo-san!" Akasaka called.

Apparently, Liger Zero's escape hadn't gone unnoticed. Sister Jill stared down at the Rider who was crouched on all fours and growling at her.

"**PANZER FORM!**"

The blue Jager Form armor was quickly replaced by the heavy and green Panzer Form armor. Clutching his Rider Pass in his hand, he swiped it over his belt buckle. "Akasaka-san, you might wanna get behind me," he warned.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

"**Burning…**" Liger Panzer's weapons began to charge up, **"…Big…"** he aimed all his weapons on his target as he locked on Sister Jill, **"…BANG!"**

* * *

A Dimensional Rift appeared right in the hotel room and both Prof. Takada and Director Warren Smith walked out of it. Warren frowned, shaking his head. "Great…" he muttered. He patted Takada on the shoulder. "You know what to do."

"Warren-san, Takada-hakase," Shiori identified the two ARMOR members. "What brings you both here?"

"I'm here to watch the good guys win," answered Warren. "Takada is here to wake Shinichi up."

"How?" Hanyuu asked. Takada rubbed his hands together, building up a charge as electricity crackled around his palms.

"What is he doing?" Rika asked cautiously

Takada called out, "CLEAR!" and pressed his palms upon Shinichi's chest.

* * *

There was smoke everywhere, as a result of Liger Panzer's Burning Big Bang attack. GL-Alan had taken cover so he wouldn't take the brunt of the massive attack. Akasaka would have been blown away if he hadn't stood behind Liger Panzer.

"Overkill, much?" asked GL-Alan as he hovered down next to Liger Panzer.

"Had to be done," replied Liger Panzer. "You okay, Akasaka-san?"

Akasaka stood shakily on his feet. "I'm…fine…" The ground actually shook with the shockwave from the massive explosion.

The smoke started to clear and GL-Alan's ring was detecting life signs. "If you're thinking of relaxing, then don't. It's not over," he warned.

The smoke cleared and it showed Sister Jill, perfectly unscathed, and inside a protective bubble her ring had created based on her imagination.

"Oh…you have got to be kidding me!" shouted Liger Panzer. He'd just force fed everything his Panzer Form had on the bitch and she was still alive and kicking! What was up with that?

"It's the ring," said GL-Alan. "It works like mine. As long as she has it, she's practically untouchable."

"So, all we have to do is to get it off her," concluded Liger Panzer. "No problem." Reaching down, he took off his belt which caused his armor to disappear.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Akasaka.

"Don't worry, Akasaka-san," said Yuji. "On second thought, you might wanna take cover someplace far away. Alan, I'm gonna need you to take cover too."

GL-Alan knew better than to question his ally. "I got it." He grabbed onto Akasaka and dragged him away from what was soon going to turn into ground zero.

**Music – "Dragon Rider"**

"Time to go all out," whispered Yuji as his eyes turned dragon-like. He then unleashed a massive roar and accompanying this war were flames. These flames were hot, to the point they would melt the skin off anyone's bones, but to Yuji they felt just right. With a roar to the heavens, the flames turned into a pillar that rose into the air and then the pillar broke apart into many tongues of flames which surrounded Yuji in a dome. Akasaka's eyes were wide as saucers as he witnessed this spectacle. He was sweating from the intense heat and even GL-Alan was feeling it too.

Sister Jill continued to watch with honest interest. Just what was this man attempting to do? The dome of flames started to shrink as the flames started to become sucked into a vortex. When all the fire was gone, what stood in Yuji's place made everyone gawk and gape.

Yuji now stood covered in molten rock armor that covered his arms, legs, and torso. His hands now had claws, as well as his feet, and his shoulders had rounded, molten rock, pads that spewed flames. He had a pair of wings that were made of flames and his tail swished back and forth. His hair had hardened and the horns were more pronounced. Lines of magma glowed brightly as they covered Yuji's body and he grew fangs. He was giving off a wave of heat that made the room feel like a sauna.

"What the hell... is that?" Akasaka demanded.

GL-Alan was sweating bullets, "That Yuji's...Transcended Form...! I've heard stories about how powerful he is in this form, but I've never had a chance to see it until now."

"Is he even human?"

"Yeah and no... Manakytes are dragons that can take human form and even be born as a human. It's a perfect bonding of species that was done by God."

"So... how powerful is Fudo-san now?"

GL-Alan looked to Yuji who was staring Sister Jill down, "Right now... Yuji's a walking volcano in its purest form."

Yuji walked over to Sister Jill, his footprints being burned into the ground he walked upon as he stared down the criminal. "You've endangered innocent people, caused a lot of trouble for the boss, crucified my date...and you stabbed me...in the fucking gut!" He glared at the woman with his glowing eyes. "Get ready for a beating that'll last a thousand lifetimes...LET'S GO!" He unleashed waves of power that blew Sister Jill back as he immediately got in her face and punched her, right in the kisser. She reeled back and fired her violet blasts, but the merely bounced off his armored skin. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

**End Music**

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**Kamen Rider Chrome: And so, they face the big bad, leader of Panther Claw herself! Sister Jill is one badass mother! She's got a Star Sapphire ring and is able to fight GL-Alan on equal playing field. Even Liger had trouble fighting her and she even took the full force of his Burning Big Bang without even a mark on her! Now Yuji has taken it up a notch. We see him in his Transcended Form. The game has been brought up to an entire new level, people!**


	6. Kamen Rider VS Panther Claw part 6

Back in Hinamizawa, the Gaming Club was crowded around the TV at Rena's place. They were all having a sleepover at her house since the girl in question was feeling a little lonely without Shinichi around. When news of Kamen Rider Showa popped up on the TV in the past few days, Rena had not missed a single thing. She even kept the newspaper clippings. She liked hearing news about her boyfriend. What she didn't like was how the news blamed Kamen Rider Showa for Panther Claw's actions. Apparently, they considered him the reason why Panther Claw had surfaced and attacked Tokyo, even citing him as the cause for all the collateral damage despite the fact that he'd used his powers to fix it all afterwards.

He was a hero. Couldn't they see it? He was the one fighting Panther Claw and making sure they wouldn't win and succeeded with their ambitions. Rena had wanted to go to Tokyo but unfortunately for her all the roads to the city were closed due to Panther Claw. Again, it wasn't Shinichi's fault it happened. It was just his bad luck that he had to fight another evil organization when he'd just stopped the DHS months ago.

Now, on the news was Panther Claw's base, which was a massive tree in the heart of the city. Tokyo Tower was on top of the tree which was yet another unfortunate coincidence. She just hoped Shinichi was able to stop Panther Claw. There was news of a lot of people having gone missing, all because of Panther Claw. She knew her Shin-kun would go and rescue them. After all, he was a hero.

Mion put a comforting hand on Rena's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Rena. Shin-chan's a strong guy. There's no way anybody can beat him."

"Thank you, Mii-chan," Rena said to her friends.

Mion was just as worried for her best friend. She'd tried to call the hotel room where Shinichi and his family were staying at but there was no connection. Panther Claw was probably messing with the phone lines.

Satoko was worried for Rika, her best friend. She was there in Tokyo. What if she was one of the people who Panther Claw had captured? She just didn't know and that scared her.

They just continued to watch and wait to see what would happen next.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER VS PANTHER CLAW (PART 6)**

* * *

There was smoke everywhere, as a result of Liger Panzer's Burning Big Bang attack. GL-Alan had taken cover so he wouldn't take the brunt of the massive attack. Akasaka would've been blown away if he hadn't stood behind Liger Panzer.

"Overkill, much?" asked GL-Alan as he hovered down next to Liger Panzer.

"Had to be done," replied Liger Panzer. "You okay, Akasaka-san?"

Akasaka stood shakily on his feet. "I'm…fine…" The ground actually shook with the shockwave from the massive explosion.

The smoke started to clear and GL-Alan's ring was detecting life signs. "If you're thinking of relaxing, then don't. It's not over," he warned.

The smoke cleared and it showed Sister Jill, perfectly unscathed, and inside a protective bubble her ring had created based on her imagination.

"Oh…you have got to be kidding me!" shouted Liger Panzer. He'd just force fed everything his Panzer Form had on the bitch and she was still alive and kicking! What was up with that?

"It's the ring," said GL-Alan. "It works like mine. As long as she has it, she's practically untouchable."

"So, all we have to do is to get it off her," concluded Liger Panzer. "No problem." Reaching down, he took off his belt which caused his armor to disappear.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Akasaka.

"Don't worry, Akasaka-san," said Yuji. "On second thought, you might wanna take cover someplace far away. Alan, I'm gonna need you to take cover too."

GL-Alan knew better than to question his ally. "I got it." He grabbed onto Akasaka and dragged him away from what was soon going to turn into ground zero.

**Music – "Dragon Rider"**

"Time to go all out," whispered Yuji as his eyes turned dragon-like. He then unleashed a massive roar and accompanying this war were flames. These flames were hot, to the point they would melt the skin off anyone's bones, but to Yuji they felt just right. With a roar to the heavens, the flames turned into a pillar that rose into the air and then the pillar broke apart into many tongues of flames which surrounded Yuji in a dome. Akasaka's eyes were wide as saucers as he witnessed this spectacle. He was sweating from the intense heat and even GL-Alan was feeling it too.

Sister Jill continued to watch with honest interest. Just what was this man attempting to do? The dome of flames started to shrink as the flames started to become sucked into a vortex. When all the fire was gone, what stood in Yuji's place made everyone gawk and gape.

Yuji now stood covered in molten rock armor that covered his arms, legs, sides, and lower torso. His hands now had claws, as well as his feet, and his shoulders had rounded, molten rock, pads that spewed flames, like torches. He had a pair of wings that were made of flames and his tail swished back and forth. His hair had hardened, like a make-shift helmet, and the horns were more pronounced. Lines of magma glowed brightly as they covered Yuji's body and he grew fangs. In the center of his chest was a diamond shaped core that glowed with a bright red and yellow aura, like lava. He was giving off a wave of heat that made the room feel like a sauna.

"What the hell... is that?" Akasaka demanded.

GL-Alan was sweating bullets, "That Yuji's... Transcended Form...! I've heard stories about how powerful he is in this form, but I've never had a chance to see it until now."

"Is he even human?"

"Yeah and no... Manakytes are dragons that can take human form and even be born as a human. It's a perfect bonding of species that was done by God."

"So... how powerful is Fudo-san now?"

GL-Alan looked to Yuji who was staring Sister Jill down, "Right now...Yuji's a walking volcano in its purest form."

**Music Change – "Invincible" by Adelita's Way**

Yuji walked over to Sister Jill, his footprints being burned into the ground he walked upon as he stared down the criminal. "You've endangered innocent people, caused a lot of trouble for the boss, crucified my date... and you stabbed me... in the fucking gut!" He glared at the woman with his glowing eyes. "Get ready for a beating that'll last a thousand lifetimes... LET'S GO!" He unleashed waves of power that blew Sister Jill back as he immediately got in her face and punched her, right in the kisser. She reeled back and fired her violet blasts, but the merely bounced off his armored skin. "Was that supposed to hurt?" Yuji gave her a good right hook in the kisser as he started punching her, non-stop, while walking. His punches only got faster and faster as his fists were nothing but blurs as they pounded against Jill's body. Her shield broke a long time ago, after his second punch (maybe), and she could do nothing against the force-fed knuckle sandwich buffet she was graced with as the thermal energy grew stronger from the amount of friction of Yuji's scaly fists against her face.

Yuji grinned as he continued to punch her face in, "What's wrong, bitch? Are you at a loss for words? You've never met a mother fucker like me, have ya? Bet you've never seen the things I've seen!" He stopped and grabbed her by the collar and pulled her face close to his, "Take a look into my eyes, bitch. This time I'm gonna take you for a ride. Know why? I'M INVINCIBLE TONIGHT!" He head-butted Sister Jill continuously until blood trailed down her forehead and tossed her back, delivering a punch to her forehead that sent her flying. Yuji was instantly behind her and back-handed her in the face once again before he did a spin kick into her back, launching her upward. He took flight using his magma wings as he pursued her. When he caught up to her, he double fisted her in the gut, launching the criminal into the ground. He aimed his hands at her, his palms opening with five holes in each hand and called out, **"Vesuvius Vulcan!"** He blasted her body with magma-hot bullets of energy like a Gatling gun as the Panther Claw leader was pelted by the rain of fire. He then zoomed down to her, his right fist flaming with rage and roared out, **"Krakatoa Krusher!"** as he crashed down like a meteor, making contact with Sister Jill and dealing serious damage in an infernal explosion, creating a miniature crater

"He doesn't let up, does he?" Akasaka inquired as he tried to speak over the boom.

"I guess not!" GL-Alan shouted back.

Yuji bent down and grabbed her by the neck with his left hand, lifting her in the air as he reared his right arm and muttered, "This hand of mine is burning red…"

Sister Jill coughed up blood as she glared at the Transcended Manakyte. She had been beaten by this filthy beast and had her beautiful body mangled by him.

Yuji's right hand began to glow as his King of Hearts crest was glowing brightly, "Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory! This one's for Sora! **Erupting… Burning… DRAGON!**" He thrust his claws into Sister Jill's gut and unleashed his fierce attack, dealing heavy damage as Sister Jill was launched into a wall, her Star Sapphire ring slipping off her finger. Yuji took a deep breath and was covered in flames. The flames dispersed and he was now back in old clothes, clean of wounds, and good as new.

**End Music**

The ring rolled over to Yuji's feet and he simply stomped on it, crushing it as he ground his boot into it. GL-Alan just shook his head. "What?" Yuji responded.

"You know, we could've gotten someone new to use that ring," stated GL-Alan. "You defeated her and so the ring will find a new wielder."

"Oops, sorry," Yuji apologized. "I must've been caught up in the moment."

GL-Alan rolled her eyes. "Sure you were. Now, come on. We have to take her in, if she isn't dead already."

Sister Jill's entire body was racked with pain. Glaring at her enemies, she wasn't about to give them the satisfaction. There was hell to pay. Using the last bit of her strength, she picked the stone from her crown and then opened her mouth, popping it inside. She glared at the Rider and Lantern, swallowing the stone. That was when her eyes flashed red.

"Oh…hell no!" exclaimed Yuji and he and GL-Alan realized what she'd just swallowed. It wasn't any sort of decorative stone at all.

"An Infinity Fragment!" GL-Alan identified. This was not good.

Sister Jill rose to her feet as her body started to expand. Her dress was no longer able to contain her growing frame as it started to tear apart at the seams. Black fur started to grow all over her body, her hair turning black as her featured turned feral. Her ears lengthened. Black, bat-like, wings sprouted from her back as her body started to gain muscle tone. She didn't look human anymore and her fingers had been replaced by blood red claws. Dark blue fur covered her face, chest and stomach while the rest was black. She now stood at twenty feet tall and her appearance coupled with her height simply increased her intimidating presence.

"Sister Jill-sama!" the butler called out in glee. He corrected himself, "Panther Zora-sama!"

This was Sister Jill's evolved form, known by the name of Panther Zora. She threw her head back and roared. Looking down at her butler, she licked her lips and teeth hungrily before she picked the man up by the scruff of her neck. She then opened her mouth wide and the terrified man screamed as he was thrown into her mouth. Her teeth then closed in on him as she chewed, his screams ceasing once he died within her mouth. She then swallowed and let out a satisfied sigh.

"She…just ate her butler," a horrified Akasaka stated.

"We saw," Yuji replied, frowning.

"And looks like she's still hungry!" GL-Alan informed.

Roaring, Panther Zora opened her mouth and fired a huge blast of crimson energy at the group. Yuji grabbed Akasaka and hit the dirt as GL-Alan fired a beam to counter hers. His beam was overpowered in an instant and the Green Lantern was blown away, hitting the wall violently.

Panther Zora was nothing more than a maddened beast in her current form and she would not be satisfied until GL-Alan and Yuji were dead. In a flash, she grabbed GL-Alan in one of her clawed hands and picked Yuji up as well, squeezing them in her grip. She was going to squeeze them to death and watch as their heads exploded from the pressure she was applying. They found it hard to breathe as she slowly crushed their bodies.

**BOOM!**

Suddenly, the wall burst open and a golden blur moved straight towards Panther Claw in a flash.

**SLICE!**

Panther Zora howled in pain as her hands were sliced off at the wrist. The one responsible was none other than Showa in his strongest form, Hinamizawa Guardian, and he'd used his Higurashi no Yaiba to cut her hands off, releasing GL-Alan and Yuji.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Showa asked.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" GL-Alan asked.

"Well, about that…"

* * *

_As Takada was trying to revive Shinichi like a defibrillator, all Shiori saw was someone electrocuting her son. Her maternal concern for her son, coupled with her hormones due to her pregnancy, made her see red and in her irrational anger she picked up a nearby chair and shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON!" as she raised it over her head and brought it down on Takada._

"_Shiori, no!" Kasai shouted._

_WHAM!_

"_Ow!" Takada was stunned as the chair had been broken over his head. "Lady, cut it out!" he shouted at her._

_CRASH!_

_A table lamp had been thrown at his face._

_SMASH!_

_And then the TV. Both Warren and Kasai had to physically restrain the woman as she struggled to break free._

"_Calm down!" Warren yelled at her._

"_Shiori, think of the baby!" Kasai informed her. She stopped struggling._

"_Baby?" she blinked, remembering. "Oh my!" she gasped._

_Hanyuu exclaimed, "He's waking up!"_

_Slowly, Shinichi's eyes opened. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and stretched, yawning. "Ohayo…" he said tiredly to everyone, the wrecked items on the floor not even registering in his mind. Kasai and Warren let Shiori go as she went and hugged her son tight._

"_You're okay! I was so worried!" she said quickly._

"_Kaa-chan, what's wrong?" he asked. He then noticed the broken lamp, TV and chair. "What happened?"_

"_Ask Shiori-mama," Rika said. Shiori looked sheepish._

"_I thought Takada-hakase was hurting you," she told her son. _

_Takada, who was rubbing his head, explained, "I was just trying to recharge him, that's all. He's needed to help Alan and Yuji."_

"_Where are they?" Shinichi asked._

"_Look outside," Rika said and Shinichi did. His eyes widened._

"_What is that?" he questioned._

"_Panther Claw's base," informed Warren. "Alan and Yuji are in there but they might need help. Which is why I brought these." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rectangular box which he opened to reveal, nestled in a cushion, the Sacred Orbs of Hinamizawa._

* * *

**Music - "Supernova" by TETRA-FANG**

Panther Zora's hands were starting to regenerate and once they were finished regenerating, she brandished her claws and flew straight for Showa. Seeing her coming at him, he took off and struck back with his sword. Her claws and his blade clashed, causing sparks to literally fly as they made contact. Despite being the smaller of the two, Showa was definitely holding his own against Panther Zora despite the fact that she was empowered by a small piece of the Infinity Sword.

"Shouldn't you be helping?" asked Akasaka.

"He's got this," said GL-Alan confidently. "We've all had our turns. Let him have his."

"Hey, catch me if you can!" Showa taunted and he wrapped a spiraling aura of wind around his left arm. Pointing at a nearby wall, he unleashed the cyclone at it, drilling right through. He then fled through the hole with Panther Zora flying. Her massive berth made the hole bigger but she continued to chase after Showa, straight towards outside.

There was a news chopper outside Panther Zora's base. It had been sent out right after the tree had appeared. Then, all of a sudden, the news chopper captured Showa and Panther Zora bursting out of the tree on camera. Panther Zora was blasting at Showa who dodged her blasts. He returned fire with the Higurashi no Yaiba, shooting a barrage of energy projectiles at the massive female monster. Spotting the news chopper, he waved at the camera before he returned his attention to Panther Zora who had gotten in close to bring her claws down on him. He brought up his sword horizontally and blocked her attack before kicking her in the chest with both feet. He then slashed her across the chest and Panther Zora howled as she felt the blade cut through her skin. He continued slashing at her, repeatedly, the Higurashi no Yaiba shining brightly.

Hinamizawa Guardian Form was Showa's most powerful form. It was the amalgam of his Higurashi Form, Oni Form and Kage Form, which meant he could use all their abilities in this form. The Oni Kanabo formed in his left hand and he gripped it tightly, staring at Panther Zora as she flew at him to slice him to ribbon with her claws. Raising the Oni Kanabo up, he brought it down hard on Panther Zora's head, bashing it into her skull and sending her crashing to the streets below with him in hot pursuit. He then made the Oni Kanabo and Higurashi no Yaiba disappear, replacing them with the Oni Claws. The blade-like claws shone as he landed before Panther Zora. She brought a clawed hand down upon him but he smacked it away and leapt up to slash her across the chest. She howled and swatted him away but he flipped backwards though the air and landed on his feet. He grinded his claws together and then formed a fireball between them which increases in size with each second. He raised his arms, the fireball now completely massive, before hurling it at Panther Zora. Everything in the fireball's path was scorched and Panther Zora was hit. There was an explosion as Panther Zora felt herself before burnt alive by the fireball.

Showa witnessed as Panther Zora came out of the flames, smoking. Her body began to regenerate, however, as her wounds and burns started to heal. She then vanished from sight and reappeared next to Showa before kicking him in the side, sending him crashing through a building, leaving a gaping hole. He recovered but then he saw a flash of red in front of him. A crimson explosion erupted on the spot, courtesy of Panther Zora's energy beam attack. She let out a growl of satisfaction at her enemy's demise.

From the smoke walked out Kamen Rider Showa, completed unharmed, as he popped his neck from side to side, much to her annoyance. With a roar, she rushed at him, slashing away with her claws. However, he would not stand still and be struck. He jumped back from her attacks, dodging them tauntingly. This infuriated Panther Zora and her claws glowed. She brought the claws down on the ground and energy surged in a wave that erupted from the ground, breaking apart the ground and rushing towards Showa. He took the Cho Dai-Shuriken from his back and held it in front of him like a shield. The crimson energy wave slammed against his Cho Dai-Shuriken and pushed him a far distance away from Panther Zora.

With her still glowing claws, Panther Zora swung, and blades of energy flew towards Showa. They struck his armor, causing cuts to appear, as he grunted while trying to parry the blades away with his Cho Dai-Shuriken. Panther Zora continued her onslaught in order to cut Showa to ribbons.

Focusing, Showa's armor flashed and suddenly a dozen clones appeared alongside him, each armed with a Cho Dai-Shuriken. While gripping their massive throwing stars, the six-pointed weapons broke apart into six individual blades each with the grip held firmly in their hands. The blades then pointed at Panther Zora before shooting towards her like harpoons. Panther Zora cried out as the blades cut past her and pierced into her flesh. Growling, she started to rip the blades out of her body. A shadow came over her and she looked up to see Showa coming down at her with the Higurashi no Yaiba. She brought her arms up used her claws to block his attack, sparks ripping off the point of contact. She then blew him away with a gust of wind from her wings flapping. He managed to stop himself with his sword and glared at her.

Panther Zora growled but then her eyes spotted the news chopper. She got an idea. Opening her mouth, she fired a beam that hit the helicopter's propeller. There was a small explosion where the beam hit causing the news chopper to start dropping out of the sky and spin out of control.

"No!" Showa cried out as he turned away from Panther Zora and flew up to save the news chopper which was about to plummet to its doom along with the news crew inside. He reached them in time and grabbed the news chopper by its tail before gently placing it on a nearby rooftop. The news camera was still rolling and he gave the crew a salute before he turned to face Panther Zora coming right at him. "Crap!" he cursed.

Panther Zora saw an opening and slashed Showa across the chest, ripping sparks from his armor. He cried out. She slashed him again and more sparks were torn from the impact. She grinned and grabbed his arms with both hands and started to pull as he struggled. What could he do now?

**Music Change - "Sure Promise" (Big O)**

"Let's Ride: Gokuaku, Zennin and Yabuki!" called Showa. In a flash, Gokuaku, Zennin and Yabuki all appeared. Gokuaku had taken the form of Showa Oni Form, Zennin had taken the form of Showa Kage Form and Yabuki had takent he form of Showa Higurashi Form.

Panther Zora was stunned at their sudden appearance before Gokuaku rammed his electrified fist into her face, forcing her to loosen her hold on Showa, thus releasing him. The Zennin hurled a hailstorm of kunai at her. Finally, Yabuki swung his blade, unleashing a crescent-shaped energy blast that hit Panther Zora in the chest with explosive force.

"OK, guys. I'll finish this," Showa said and the Tsukumogami disappeared as ordered. He then drove his shoulder into her chest and pushed as he flew back towards the tree at blinding speed while she slashed at him to release her. The two slammed into the tree with incredible force.

* * *

"It's Shin-kun!" Rena cried out excitedly as she saw Kamen Rider Showa Hinamizawa Guardian Form fighting against Panther Zora after they burst out of the tree. Despite Panther Zora's larger size, Showa was holding his own against her, fighting back whatever she had. Rena and her friends watched as Showa fought against Panther Zora. He seemed to be doing well as he fought intensely against his foe but then Panther Zora fired on the news chopper. Rena gasped as the news chopper was falling straight to the ground. She then let out a sigh of relief as the chopper and the news crew was saved by Showa. She and her friends were about to cheer when Panther Zora suddenly attacked Showa with her claws. "She's cheating! Cheating!" Rena complained.

The Gaming Club watched helplessly as Panther Zora grabbed Showa by both arms as she attempted to rip him apart. Suddenly, the Tsukumogami were summoned and they attacked Panther Zora, which allowed Showa to break free.

Rena couldn't contain it and cheered, "Gambatte, Kamen Rider Shin-kun!"

"Shin-chan, don't you dare lose!" Mion shouted as well. She would not forgive him if he lost.

* * *

The wall exploded as Panther Zora and Show both burst right back into the throne room. Showa then balled his fist and fed it with power.

"EXPLOSIVE RYUUSEI PUNCH!" Showa called out as he struck Panther Zora in the face, sending her crashing hard into the ground. As she was getting up, Showa decided to keep her in place for what he had planned. "CHO DAI-SHURIKEN!" Showa called as he flung his six-pointed throwing star at Panther Zora. He then ordered, "Separate and Restrain!"

The throwing star then broke apart into six individual blades that darted towards Panther Zora. They didn't stab into her but instead struck the floor around her. Electricity connected the six embedded blades and as Panther Zora tried to move, she was zapped and she recoiled.

"That won't hold her for long," informed Showa. "Here, take these," said Showa as he handed GL-Alan the blue Orb of Wisdom and Yuji the red Orb of Power while Showa kept the green Orb of Courage.

"What do we do with these?" Yuji asked.

"Just hold them tight in your hand and concentrate," Showa instructed.

"She's breaking free!" Akasaka informed.

Panther Zora had broken free of her restraints and roared as she flew straight at the three heroes. They gripped the orbs in their hands tight and then leapt straight at the charging monster.

"TREASURE TRIPLE PUNCH!" Showa called out.

**WHAM!**

**POW!**

**BASH!**

Three individual punches hit Panther Zora in the centre of the chest simultaneously. The energy from the Three Orbs also added more power and force to the blows, sending Panther Zora flying and spinning until she hit and smashed into her throne, shattering it to bits. She continued to fly and smashed right into the ceiling.

Panther Zora screamed as red, blue and green energy arched all over her body, scorching her skin and causing parts of her body to disintegrate.

"What's happening?" asked GL-Alan.

"Our attack destabilized her connection with the Infinity Fragment," Showa informed him.

"Wait, isn't that a bad thing?" Yuji asked. "I mean it is a piece of cosmic power. It'll blow up, right?"

"Don't worry," Showa assured Yuji. They watched as Panther Zora plummeted and crashed straight into the remains of her throne. "Let's finish this." He took the orbs from Yuji and GL-Alan before he equipped them to his belt. The Orb of Courage went to the back, while the Orb of Wisdom and the Orb of Power were placed on the left and right respectively.

Panther Zora struggled to get back to her feet, her body starting to disintegrate due to her body rejecting the Infinity Fragment inside her body.

Showa looked up at her and called out, "LET'S RIDE: ALL RIDERS!" In Hinamizawa Guardian Form, Showa had the ability to not only harness the powers of the Legendary Kamen Riders but also summon them to fight alongside him. He'd demonstrated this ability several times before but he certainly had never done it like this.

The symbols on his belt shot out and then lined side by side with him in the middle. The symbols then morphed into the Kamen Riders he could become. Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, BLACK, BLACK RX, Roborider, Biorider, ZO all stood alongside Showa with J towering behind him at 15 feet tall.

Akasaka's eyes widened like saucers. "Woah…" How many more surprises would he be seeing in his lifetime after this?

The Riders all stared Panther Zora down. That was when Showa gave the order and shouted, "Hissatsu! ALL RIDER KICK!"

The Riders then leapt up and executed a series of Rider Kicks straight towards Panther Zora. Energy burst forth from their feet as they shot towards their target. Like meteorites the Riders all hit her at the same time resulting in a huge explosion. The platform where her throne once stood also exploded, sending rubble flying everywhere.

**End Music**

It was a little overkill, but considering this was an enemy, it was justified.

Showa landed, alone, as the Riders vanished and the symbols returned to his belt.

Panther Zora was lying in a heap and spat out the Infinity Fragment she'd swallowed. GL-Alan carefully picked it up using a beam of energy from his ring.

Without the Infinity Fragment, Panther Zora shrunk and reverted back into a nude Sister Jill. Her body had taken too much damage and the damage was taking its toll on her body.

"_Who…_" Sister Jill spoke for the very first time since their confrontation with her. "_Who…are you…?_" she demanded.

Showa answered, "I am many, many things. Usually, I'm just your average school boy. I used to be an amnesiac, a janitor, a newspaper delivery boy, and high commander of an evil organization. I've also been a biker, a Panther Grunt, a security guard and an assistant director. But, my true identity is…" He declared as he pointed at himself, "The hero of the people! The champion of justice! The warrior of righteousness! When evil is near I will fight it! When the innocent are in danger I will be there to save them! I am the Kamen Rider...Showa GX!"

"Kamen…Rider…?" Sister Jill uttered in disbelief as she felt her body starting to break down.

Showa finished as he coldly pointed at Sister Jill and gave her a thumbs-down gesture, "It's over. You're through. Now go to Hell."

There was no way of stopping the process as Sister Jill slowly turned to dust until only her crown remained. Her remains just sat there, in a pile.

"You did it," said Akasaka in amazement.

"Did you have any doubts?" Showa responded, hefting the Higurashi no Yaiba on his shoulder. Suddenly, the throne room started to shake. Cracks started to appear on the surface of the walls, ceiling and floor.

"I think that's our cue to leave," said Yuji. A Dimensional Rift appeared and swept the four men up, taking them elsewhere and to safety. The throne room continued to break apart and crumble as the cracks spread further and further.

* * *

The tree that was Panther Claw's base started to decay and rot, bark peeling away as branches fell and disintegrated in the wind. The proud and tall structure could no longer support the weight of Tokyo Tower which was pressing down on it. Slowly, but surely, the entire tree was no more as Tokyo Tower started to descend and crash, right down on the spot where it had always stood.

Standing on the rooftop of a nearby building and watching from afar were GL-Alan, Shinichi, Yuji and Akasaka. The Dimensional Rift had taken them to safety.

"Guess that's it for Panther Claw," concluded Yuji. "Good riddance."

GL-Alan retorted, "She turned to dust as her base collapsed. That was a "you haven't seen the last of me" if I've ever seen one." He'd seen villains do this several times before so it was only a matter of time until Sister Jill would resurface, if she did resurface.

"You think she'll come back?" asked Shinichi. He didn't like how villains he'd defeated kept coming back. It was really annoying.

"Gebok kept coming back from what I've heard," GL-Alan reminded.

"That's because the real bastard is too cowardly to fight me head on," Shinichi retorted. Each time he thought he'd defeated Gebok for good, he popped right back up.

"This is going to make one unbelievable report," Akasaka sighed. His superiors would probably never believe him. He wasn't sure if he believed it himself.

"At least you'll have something interesting to talk about in the office," Yuji pointed out positively. "You just went in there with guns blazing. You even helped to save the hostages from a megalomaniacal organization run by an equally psychotic leader. How many of your co-workers can say they did what you did?"

"Just pray it doesn't happen again," Shinichi remarked.

"Don't jinx it if you want to enjoy your vacation," GL-Alan warned.

Shinichi chuckled, "What vacation? We're ARMOR agents. Work always gets in the way."

"Speaking of which, I'm due for a vacation," said Akasaka. The past few days had been intense and stressful. "A long one with my family."

"Why don't you come and visit Hinamizawa?" suggested Shinichi. "Rika-chan would like that."

Akasaka thought about it. Despite the craziness which had occurred in Hinamizawa a few years back, he had to admit the village was a peaceful one. He and his family would probably enjoy the peace and quiet of the countryside.

"Congratulations," said Warren as he suddenly appeared before them. Akasaka didn't know who this man was and tensed up but Shinichi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Relax," Shinichi told the police inspector. "He's my boss."

"Yo, Warren!" greeted Yuji.

"Hey Dad," greeted GL-Alan.

"Looks like you guys saved the day," stated Warren.

"Couldn't have done it alone, Dad," said GL-Alan. "It was a team effort."

"Oh, and Shinichi," Warren addressed this world's Kamen Rider. "The orbs, if you please." Shinichi handed them back to Warren. They were going back to Storeroom X for safe keeping.

"And Dad, here's another present for ya," GL-Alan said as he showed the Infinity Fragment still floating in its the green energy bubble.

"So not only have defeated a new terrorist organization, you've also recovered an Infinity Fragment. Well done," Warren congratulated as he used his Blue Lantern ring to take the shard. He then turned to Akasaka, making the man gulp. "Inspector Akasaka," Warren said as he regarded the man. "Thank you for helping my subordinates on this mission."

"You're welcome, and you have nothing to worry about. I promise will never reveal their identities," Akasaka told him.

"Good man." Warren then addressed Shinichi, "I suggest you head back to the hotel. Shiori is probably worried sick about you and you know how she gets when she's worried."

"I know, Sir." Shinichi yawned tiredly. He had used a lot of energy today. "I better get there fast before I pass out right here." He then vanished in a flash.

"Hey, where did he go?" Akasaka asked, surprised.

"Oh, he does that a lot," Yuji told him. "You'll get used to it."

"Indeed," agreed Warren. "Inspector Akasaka, how would you like to join ARMOR?"

"M-me?" Akasaka was surprised. This man, who was Shinichi's boss, was asking him to join ARMOR, the very organization Shinichi was part of.

"ARMOR needs people like you," Warren told him. "I mean you've just witnessed crimes and criminals beyond what your police force can handle. If you ever do face super criminals like that in the future, you can contact ARMOR and we'll send our best agents to back you up. Also, I need people on this world to keep an eye on street level crime. With Shinichi busy dealing with people like Panther Claw, those tend to go unnoticed."

Akasaka wasn't sure what to say. Sure, there would be advantages but he just wasn't sure if he should take this offer without thinking about it first. Fortunately, Warren was a patient man and would not pressure him about it.

"I suggest you think about it. It could be right up your alley," Warren said with a smile as he gave Akasaka a card. "Contact me when you've made a decision." With that, Warren, Yuji and GL-Alan vanished via silvery veils.

Akasaka blinked at that in surprise but compared to the rest of the stuff he'd seen in the past few days and what had happen moments ago that was pretty mild. Akasaka took a look at the card, studying it before pocketing it. He was definitely going to think about Warren's offer.

* * *

_**KAMEN RIDERS SAVE TOKYO**_

_It was thanks to Kamen Rider Showa, Liger and their ally the Green Lantern that the organization known as Panther Claw was destroyed. It was thanks to a statement made by Inspector Akasaka Mamoru of the Metropolitan Police Department who explained what'd happened that we were able to get all the facts of what happened and prove that the Riders are heroes and not the villains._

On the front page of the paper were a picture of Showa and a montage of his various appearances fighting against the members of Panther Claw.

"First they condemn me and now they praise me," Shinichi sighed as he put down the newspaper. "They really can't make up their minds, can they?"

"The media is fickle. They always want a sensational story, bad or good. At least now they realize that you're one of the good guys here," said Shiori.

"Akasaka-san's statement also supported you," added Rika. "I mean you're being endorsed by a police inspector. Not many people can brag about that."

That enough was true. Having the support of the local authorities of law enforcement could help with his reputation. He'd been originally classed as vigilante but now he was considered a necessity. Considering the type of enemies he's had to face, the police would need him to stop rampaging Kaijin.

"So, what's next on the agenda?" Kasai asked his wife.

What indeed?

**-THE END-**

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME:** I was inspired to write this short story after watching the OVA Re: Cutie Honey. I know it's just blatant fan service but when you look into the plot it's a really deep story, plus it's a great series. There's a lot of action and humor and current Heisei Kamen Rider series have humor and action. It just seemed like a good idea so I borrowed the villains from Re: Cutie Honey, except for Violet Claw who is an original. It was just so much fun to write and I hope to write more stories for this fanfic of mine.

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: **This shit was super epic! I had fun working on this with Chrome and Shadow. And yes, Yuji is basically a man-whore. But at least he knows how to kick evil's ass! Thanks for reading, dudes, and keep on rollin'!

**SHADOW ELEMENT 13**: I was glad I could help out with this story. Warren, ARMOR and GL-Alan are all my creations (though ARMOR is inspired by the Marvel Comics organization of the same name). I mostly just edited and consulted Chrome on the powers of the Star Sapphire and Green Lantern Rings, but was still glad I can help.


End file.
